Returning Home
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard returns to Hartland, can Kahlan follow? What goes down in the village when Richard returns?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Returning Home

Authors: Phoenix_cry and VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17 (most chapters are PG-13)

Summary: Richard returns to Hartland, can Kahlan follow? What goes down in the village when Richard returns?

Pairing: Richard/Kahlan

Type: Alternate Universe, Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Anything up to Reckoning

Disclaimer: We aren't really that nuts... wait you want me to say that we don't own these characters. We don't.

Special thanks to trochilidae17 for the Beta! Lovest you!

A/N: Phoenix_Cry - I'd like to thank my brain!twin Azeri for agreeing to write this (once seemingly) crazy idea with me. I am not sure I'd have been able to do that alone. Glomps Without further ado, I hope you have fun reading this version of our favorite couple's journey. :)

A/N: Virkatjol - Cross posting to LJ and CSS gives me a spit personality... I knew we'd be pretty epic when PC brought this plot to the table. But I never expected 27K+ words. I had lots of fun taking them on this journey, especially with PC by my side. I really hope that everyone enjoys the ride. Angst + Romance + Family + Happy + Sad + Love + Smut = WIN y/y? hehe

**Chapter 1**

Watching the people's reactions to their presence the first time they entered Aydindril, wandering the grand street leading up to the Confessor's Palace, made Kahlan Amnell feel a little uncomfortable. It was the first time she had set foot in Aydindril since being named the Mother Confessor. This was now her official seat in the Midlands, the place where she presided over the people, guiding the hands of Kings and Queens. Leading the cultures to the right decisions and hopefully ending injustice and war. Kahlan forced herself not to wring her hands, giving away the nervousness she felt inside. Was she really ready for this? Even if she wasn't, she had no choice. She was the last living confessor, after all. The weight of that fact settled itself heavily onto her shoulders.

The people were falling to their knees on the streets, bowing their heads in respect as she approached. Some greeted her with joyful words, some with only respect, even a slight fear in their voices. Such was the standing of the Mother Confessor. Even though the people loved and respected her, most also feared her. A Confessor had no friends, other than her sisters.

Such was the life of a Confessor.

She was glad that Richard and Zedd were by her side, the only true friends she'd ever had. But soon, they would be leaving her to go on home to Hartland. Kahlan banished those thoughts from her head and concentrated on the way in front of her, where the Confessor's Palace, in all its white grandeur was standing. Behind it, made from the mountains themselves, the Wizard's Keep towered. Both combined to be a truly imposing presence.

It had been a long time since she'd set foot inside the Palace. The huge, white, marble pillars supporting the entrance hall and the glossy floors were blinding in their intensity. It was built with intimidation in mind and it worked. No one could set foot inside its gates and not feel the power that the Palace exuded.

Stepping inside, the same was now happening to Richard, who had never been here before. Having been born and raised in Hartland, where no magic existed, he hadn't expected such a sight as greeted him now. Smiling at his wide-eyed expression, they only now noticed the footman that had appeared from thin air, it seemed, to greet them. Upon the realization that the Mother Confessor was back home, he gave a deep bow and broke the silence.

"Oh dear, we had no idea when you'd return Mother Confessor, all the staff held hope that you would be back when word that Darken Rahl had been defeated spread up this way."

Kahlan smiled at the mention of their victory, "Fortunately, your rooms are always kept at the ready," the footman continued. He than turned his attention to her friends, "This must be Richard Cypher, the Seeker!" Kahlan saw Richard give a quick nod in acknowledgment. "And Wizard of the First Order as well, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. What an honor it is to meet you." He gave another bow, although this one not as deep as its predecessor. "Oh my, this is even more reason for celebration. Welcome everyone, we all owe you a great deal of thanks." They all just smiled at him, still unused to all the gratitude that people pushed on the trio. "I'll show you all up to the Mother Confessor's suite of rooms while we prepare two more for you." The group followed promptly behind him.

"Kahlan, you never mentioned how big this place really was," Richard observed. He looked over at her to see a smirk cross her lips. "I can see how ruling the Midlands from here is very effective. Anyone who crosses in through that doorway has a feeling of being very small and unessential to you." He felt a touch on his hand; instinctively he opened his and their fingers tangled together.

"Don't you ever feel that way, Richard. You are very essential to my life." Kahlan leaned over into him, lightly bumping their shoulders together. "If you think the entrance is large, wait until you see my huge, comfortable, warm bed." She turned to look at him and saw his mouth gaping open. A huge smile rose to her lips and she gave him a mischievous wink. They continued to follow the footman, their hands never parting.

After what felt like miles of hallways winding through the catacombs of the Palace, they arrived at Kahlan's suite. The footman held the door open. "Your maid will be up in a minute to see to your needs. I'll be back when the rooms are done being readied." He began to retreat so he could get the guests taken care of.

"Wait!" He paused and turned back to find out what Kahlan might need. "We only need a room readied for Zedd, preferably on the other side of the palace." She glanced at Zedd and saw him frown. "The Seeker will be staying in here, with me." Seeing the footman nod at the instructions she turned to see Richard's reaction. The look on his face made a happy giggle escape her throat. "I just seem to keep shocking you today."

Recovering from the initial shock Richard replied, "I'm not complaining, I don't want to be apart from you before I have to." He saw a slight wrinkle pass over her brow. "We shouldn't be even thinking about that right now though. We need to enjoy these days and deal with the tomorrows when they arrive." At her nod he added, "Plus I was just thinking how nice this bed looks and how disappointed I was that I wasn't going to get to test it out. Since you now seem to prescribe to my theory that we can be together?"

"We'll talk about your theory later. For me, it still sounds too good to be true." Kahlan hoped he was right, but had never heard of anyway around the magic. She was just hoping he would hold her all night.

He pulled Kahlan over to face him. Reaching up with his other hand he cupped the side of her head, caressing her hair. Unlocking their hands he reached up and did the same on the other side. Before she could protest that they had an audience, he pulled her in for a kiss. Richard felt her melt into him and kiss him back immediately. The kiss was quickly moving from sweet to heated when Richard heard a throat clearing. Zedd was still in the room.

"Could you two at least wait long enough for me to clear out?" Zedd asked, not really perturbed at them. He was very happy that his grandson had found love in such a strong, beautiful and intelligent woman. He didn't know if they would be able to work everything out but he held a strong faith that they would. "What time do they serve supper around here anyway?" He heard his stomach growl followed by a chorus of laughter. Hearing a knock, followed by a door opening, Zedd looked up to see Kahlan's maid walking in.

The maid assessed the situation. She wasn't too happy about the word that her mistress would be sharing her quarters. "Mistress, my name is Sarah, I'll be tending to your needs while you're here." She gave a quick curtsy in Kahlan's direction, and then focused her eyes on Richard, looking him over. Sarah decided that he was easy to look at but that didn't make him good for her mistress. When she made it back up to his face she saw that he was smiling at her and then gave her a nod asking if he passed the inspection. She just scowled at him and turned to see to the fire and other essential duties to ready the Mother Confessor's room for occupation.

"I don't think Sarah likes me much, Kahlan," Richard said with a chuckle.

"She's not supposed to like any man that is staying in a bed with me." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "However I love this man staying in my bed, and in the end I am the one in charge around here. At least I was the last time I looked." Kissing him quickly again then continuing, "It's fun to be the boss, it means I get to tell you what to do for once." She saw his smile widen. "My first order for you is to tend to my every whim and to not leave my side while you're here."

"I shall try my very hardest to do as my lady pleases," Richard teased and followed it with a deep bow, his gaze never leaving hers. When he returned to standing he pulled her in for another kiss. "However your orders are following my plan of action to perfection so I can't see that I'll have a hard time following them." He looked over at the maid, then glanced to the ground and frowned. He knew what he said next would disappoint Kahlan. "Maybe your maid has a point." He noticed her good mood seep out of her face. "I mean perhaps we shouldn't share an official bedroom yet. Even if we are just holding each other."

"Richard we're adults, consenting adults, I think that we can sleep next to each other and not worry about what the staff thinks of us." Kahlan protested the new development, her face showing how unhappy she was with it. "I agree we should wait to be together completely, but I just don't want to be apart from you..."

"I want nothing more then to hold onto you forever as well," he reassured her, "but I don't know if I can sleep next to you and not try to take it to the next level." He saw the understanding flash across her features and a slight nod in agreement. Before she could become too melancholy over the turn of events, Richard reached up to pull her to him for another kiss. Pulling back after a minute he rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. "I want to do this right. I don't want anything between the two of us to ever feel like it was wrong."

She reluctantly agreed, "You're right, Richard. However you're not going to get that far away from me." The chuckle that came from him lightened the mood a little. "I'm putting you in the adjoining bedroom." She smiled and pulled his lips to hers for another kiss. The knock on the door interrupted them. Kahlan turned to look and saw the footman entering again.

"The room for Wizard Zorander is prepared. Also supper is ready to eat. I can show the three of you down to the dining room." He bowed slightly and held the door for everyone to exit the Confessor's suite.

Zedd went first, always eager for a meal, followed by Richard. Kahlan stopped by the footman on her way out, "We'll need the room adjoining mine readied for the Seeker." Not giving him time to ask questions she continued on her way. She quickly rejoined Richard, grabbing for his hand and entwining their fingers. The footman came out and hurriedly led them to their meal. Richard and Kahlan continued on to dinner never letting go of one another. "After we eat, we can bathe and get a good nights sleep. You'll need to be rested before you begin your journey." Her voice choked up at the end of her sentence. Just the thought of Richard leaving was heartbreaking. Speaking the words out loud was akin to physical pain.

"Lets not talk about it right now. Lets just enjoy our meal, which we get to eat at a table, and in each others company." He smiled at her trying to make the weight on her heart lift, if only a little. "We'll deal with tomorrow, when it arrives." He pulled her into him for a hug, releasing her when he felt her sigh and relax. Then he led her into the dinning hall, to eat one of the last meals with her before they had to part ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_His nostrils were burning from the sharp smell of the smoke as he rode, frantic with dread, towards his parents burning home. The flames had already consumed the whole structure and he could feel the heat on his face, even from the remaining distance. Urging his horse to go faster, he soon jumped out of the saddle, even before the beast had fully come to a halt. The scabbard of the Sword of Truth bounced against his leg as he hit the ground and took off in a dead run._

"_Dad!" he screamed, hoping in vain to get a reply; the roaring of the fire swallowed his words, nearly as soon as they had left his mouth. Not caring about the danger, he bolted through the burning door, his eyes stinging from the head and smoke. Blinking furiously, he frantically searched for his father. His heart stopped beating for a moment, when he saw the older man lying trapped underneath a fallen wooden beam._

"_Dad," he rasped and skidded to a halt besides him, trying to lift the heavy wood off his father. Yelling in a rush of adrenaline and rage, he managed to move it and heavily let it drop clear of his dad. Not wasting any time, he lifted him over his shoulder and escaped from the fury raging on around them._

Jerking awake from his nightmare, Richard took a deep breath of the fresh air streaming in from the open window. He swore he could still feel the burn of the fire in his nose and airway. Groaning when he remembered the happenings that had started him onto this extraordinary journey.

Thankfully, his dad had been all right; only some burn marks his grizzly souvenirs of that fateful night. Taking another deep breath, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, illuminated by the light of the full moon, peeking from between some persistent clouds down onto the sleeping earth. The room he was in was grand, more lavish than anything he had ever seen before, and certainly more resplendent than anything that existed in his homeland, Westland. When you stayed in the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril, capital of the Midlands, home of the Mother Confessor, the highest authority there was.

Home of the woman he loved.

The thought of her was filling him with warmth and letting a smile spread over his face, making him forget the nightmare that had awaken him. A soft knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. Before he could answer, Kahlan's voice called to him gently.

"Richard?"

"Kahlan? What is it?" he called back and watched the door opening. Kahlan stepped inside, wearing a white nightgown, the moonlight making her appear as if she was glowing. He had to remind himself to keep breathing.

"Richard, are you alright? I heard you scream."

"You did?" He couldn't remember having screamed.

She nodded, and seeing her worried face, he hastened to explain.

"Don't worry, Kahlan. I was just having a nightmare. It's nothing, really."

Instead of looking relieved, her brows furrowed. Closing the door, she then padded over towards his bed, sitting down on its soft edge.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He smiled at her offer, taking her hand in his own, squeezing it in thanks and reassurance. "It was just a memory of the night my parent's house burned down. You know? The night Ranson Fayne tried to kill my father?"

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief; glad his father had survived the ordeal.

She told him so and he squeezed her hand again.

"Me, too," he agreed.

Her thumb caressing the top of his hand, the two stared at each other, content to be in each other's presence, until Richard broke the silence.

"Come here," he said, tugging on her hand gently. "What do you say we forget about our good intentions for tonight and sleep in the same bed after all? I don't want you getting too cold, just sitting there."

She laughed softly, the sound warming his heart, and lowered herself down besides him, snuggling into his body. Placing her back to his chest so he could embrace her. Richard pulled the blankets back over them and kissed the top of her head. He heard her happy sigh and smiled into her hair. The sweet scent of her freshly cleaned hair was like a balm on his senses. They both settled under the covers. Richard hugged her to himself tightly, both soon fell asleep again.

No more nightmares were going to visit either of them this night.

A tickling sensation on her cheek brought her out of her dreamland. Kahlan opened her eyes meeting Richard's gaze about a foot away from her face, a wide smile on his lips. His index finger was stroking her cheek, she wasn't sure if it was to wake her or just because he wanted to touch her. "Good morning, Richard." She yawned and saw his smile get even bigger. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." he chuckled. "It may have had something to do with the company I kept last night."

Kahlan blushed, then reached up to pull him down to her for a good morning kiss. She could feel his approval when he immediately began returning the kiss. Moving himself to get a better angle, he placed his body over hers. She helped him settle onto her, readjusting herself. _We fit together so perfectly_ Kahlan thought. Her hands began wandering over his naked chest and back, sliding down to his covered butt and pulling him into her. She heard him moan in appreciation of the increased contact.

His mouth was leaving hers and journeying south. Down her neck, stopping to lick and suck here and there on her throat. Sliding down even further he buried his face between her breasts. Hands moved up to help; sliding the fabric off her left breast he took the nipple into his mouth. He felt her arch up into the contact and moan. Suddenly he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away. "Kahlan, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Looking at her face he saw she was a pretty shade of pink and staring over at the door. He followed the direction of her gaze to see Sarah standing there scowling at them both. Richard flashed her a grin, reached down and moved the material back over to cover Kahlan and slowly removed his body from hers. "Looks like we don't have as much privacy as I thought."

"Mistress Kahlan," the maid grumbled out. "I'm here to help you prepare for the day," she paused and gave Richard a menacing look, "that is if you are ready to get out of bed..." Sarah's scowl deepened when the two of them burst out in a fit of giggles. "Hrmph. I'll be over in _your_ chambers laying out your clothes. I expect you'll be over in a minute to dress."

Richard hopped out of bed, looked down at her and then offered his hand to help her up as well. "Looks like we've been reprimanded."

She took his offer of assistance and stood in front of him after he pulled her up facing him. She reached and grabbed his face pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Looks like I've been summoned." She giggled again. Being with Richard made her feel like all the worries in the world were gone. She gave him a look of longing before walking to her own room. "Better get yourself readied too, I'm planning on giving you the grand tour today." She saw him smile at the thought. "It's not too many people who are privileged enough to be shown around by the Mother Confessor herself!" At that she entered her suite, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This was my favorite spot to come whenever life would get complicated."

Kahlan glanced at Richard and saw that he was studying her face as she spoke of her past. "When I was young it was about dealing with the other kids not wanting to be friends when my powers started to develop," she continued, toeing at the dirt with her foot, watching the swirls of dust she was creating. Despite the passing of time, the memories still hurt her. "When I began to take over actual Confessor duties, I'd come here after particularly disturbing and violent confessions. Some of the things that people did that I had to listen to..." She looked back up at him, and getting a nod of encouragement she finished, "...it was just too much sometimes, there wasn't anyone to talk to about any of it. So I'd just come here and sit. I'd stare out over the edge of the cliff, listening to the roar of the river, feel the wind on my face and hope that it would all helped blow my worries away." She walked closer to the edge, emulating her story and closing her eyes, soaking in her surroundings. She heard Richard walk up behind her, and he enclosed her in a hug, pulling her back into his chest.

After a day of exploring the city, she had brought him here with the promise of a beautiful sunset framed by the mountains and Wizards Keep, with the lights of the Palace and City behind them. Richard was glad that they were going to spend tonight in a place that meant a lot to Kahlan already. He hoped that this would give her a place to come when he was gone, a spot that reminded her of them.

Moving her hair away from her ear with his nose and chin, he first gave it a delicate kiss, then whispered, "Well today you have me to lean on." He gave her another squeeze and then released enough so he could turn her around. He looked into her eyes, then rubbed his nose on hers before capturing her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, he encouraged her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

They stood there for a long time, just happy to be holding each other. "We need to talk about tomorrow morning," Richard said, finally breaking the silence. He felt her sigh against his neck, and quickly added, "I don't want to leave you here, alone, but I have to check on my family and to let them know that I'm alive. I made sure that you were placed on your throne in Aydindril." He moved her away from him so he could look at her face. "I had to make sure that you would be alright and in a place that you were safe before I went back to Hartland." He loosened his hold when he felt her pull away.

Kahlan walked over to the tree line, and holding back her tears, she finally spoke. "I know that you have to leave, I understand the need to be with your family, especially after all that we've been through." She looked back to him, and he stayed where he was, allowing her space to say what she had to say. "Richard, you're the only family I have" - she heard him catch his breath - "I feel lost without you." She paused to let him take it all in, then added, "I wish we could have more time to just be together before you rode off. I don't know how long it will be until I can follow you back there..." she had a sudden thought, _what if he didn't want her to follow him._ A frown marred her face, crinkling her brow.

Richard could see the hurt cross her face and closed the distance between them. "I love you, Kahlan. Never doubt that I'm lost without you, as well." He reached up and placed his hands on her upper arms, rubbing with his thumbs, small soft circles that were meant to sooth. Except for staying, there was no way for him to ease her pain. "We will see each other again." He moved a hand up to the side of her face, entangling his fingers in the thick, dark hair.

She leaned into his touch, rubbing her cheek on his palm. Of all the ways that he touched her, she would miss this the most. The warmth and pressure of his hand on her cheek always seemed to calm her. She would look into his eyes and feel a connection with him that she'd never felt anywhere else. "I don't know what I'll do when you aren't here," a tear escaped and she felt his thumb slide over and wipe it away. "My days will be full of taking confessions, attending to Midlands disputes and being the Mother Confessor to the people. At night, when you aren't here to talk to, to hold me, to just be with me..." the tears were flowing freely now, she couldn't control the depression that she was spiraling into.

Richard leaned in and kissed the tears off her cheeks. He whispered soothing words to her, trying to bring her back from the depths of the sadness that had overcome her. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart, leaving tomorrow was going to rip it out of his chest. "My nights will be spent dreaming of holding you, wishing I could just see your face again. The day you return to me will be the happiest day of my existence." Seeing the sun was turning the sky deep shades of reds, purples and oranges Richard put a bit of space between them and reached down to grab her hand. When she opened her fingers to let him join their palms he intwined their fingers. He gave her a small, strained smile and pulled her with him as he started to walk back toward the cliff's edge. Placing her facing the beautiful sunset, he moved behind her again, back in the position that they were in earlier. This time he embraced her more fiercely, enveloping her with his essence. He placed his head on her shoulder again and said, "Just remember this moment. When you come here after I leave I want you to think about how it felt when I held you."

She leaned her head back and twisted her body slightly to look at him. Reaching up with the hand not connected with his, she pulled his head to her, connecting their lips in a kiss.

He could taste the salt on her lips from her tears. He deepened the kiss to try to get her to forget that he was leaving. Disengaging their hands, he used his to turn her all the way towards him, kissing her with reckless abandon. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush with his. The sounds that she was making were driving him insane, they were desperately trying to be as close as possible. Dipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, drinking her in as if he hadn't had water for a month. He could hear their breathing becoming fast, neither of them could pull in enough air, but they weren't going to separate long enough to take in enough oxygen.

She put her hands under his shirt, moving them up and down on his back, attempting to draw him even closer. She was starting to lose control, her need for him was beginning to overwhelm her and the thought that she might never see him again was clouding her judgement. Kahlan grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it off him. Suddenly she felt him pull away from her. Sucking in air to even out her breathing, "What's wrong, Richard?" searching his face for an explanation on why he would stop kissing her.

"I won't be able to stop if we keep going," he answered.

"I don't want to stop, you're leaving tomorrow for who knows how long!" The anguish of him leaving was creeping back into her, "I want you to love me Richard, more than anything else."

"I want the same thing, Kahlan. But I don't want our first time to be because of a goodbye." He saw some confusion cross her face and continued, "I want it to be all about joy, pleasure, and being together. I don't want anything sad to creep into us making love. I don't want there to be tears that aren't there due to happiness."

Kahlan understood what he was telling her. She knew that he was right, but that didn't cool her desire to be with him. She needed him close to her until he was gone, though. "Will you still hold me tonight?" she choked out her wish. As she saw a smile cross his face she knew that he wouldn't deny her this.

He reached out to draw her back into his embrace. "Of course I'll spend the night with you, clutching you as close to me as I can." He gave her a gentle squeeze, "I have one condition, however."

"What's that?" she mumbled into his shoulder where her head was resting.

"We have to have clothes on." He heard a bark of laughter leave her throat.

"Ok, deal. But I don't want to be more than five feet from you until you get on that horse and gallop off." She gave him a brave smile, trying to be strong despite the fact that he was leaving in a matter of hours. "Lets get back to the Palace and get some dinner. I'm sure Zedd is wondering when I'll be back so they will serve supper, since I'm the one who arranges those kinds of things." She heard him chuckle and they started to make their way back.

Trying to prolong the contact between their bodies, their hands grasped each other and held on tight. The last few warm rays of sunlight at their back, they soon had left the cliff behind.

The Confessor's Palace was as busy as always when they entered it, servants and diplomats from all over the Midlands bowing and lowering their gazes when the Mother Confessor passed.

Reaching the dining hall, Richard and Kahlan weren't surprised to see Zedd, already sitting at the huge dining table, appearing impatient. Smiling at each other and reluctantly letting go of each others hands, they entered the hall, attracting the wizard's attention.

"There you are! Where have you been? I'm starving!"

Chuckling, they just shook their heads in mirth, glad that the depressing air of a few minutes ago had cleared away, for now.

As soon as Kahlan was seated, servants filtered into the room, bearing plates full of delicious smelling food.

Zedd's stomach growled in answer to the scent, but he hardly noticed; so intently he eyed the nearing food.

Sharing a knowing look, Kahlan motioned to the servants to serve the food to Zedd first, knowing they would be all the happier for it later, not having to endure his grumblings.

They ate their dinner with companionable chatter, relishing the last evening spent with one another. It would be hard to split up after all those months together traveling and fighting side by side.

Watching Richard and his grandfather joking together about a private matter, a melancholy smile settled itself over Kahlan's lips, despite her best efforts not to let the impending goodbye cloud her mood again. Noticing Kahlan's expression, both Zedd and Richard were reluctant to end the evening, but they faced an early morning start and needed their strength for the journey ahead.

Understanding their reluctance but also knowing of the need for a good night's sleep, Kahlan smiled at them warmly, reassuring them that it was alright to head to bed now. "Don't worry, you two. We still have breakfast tomorrow. Together."

Zedd chuckled. "I wouldn't miss breakfast for anything, my child. Especially with such nice company," he joked, and they all laughed.

Halting at an intersecting corridor, Richard and Kahlan bid Zedd a good night, before walking in the opposite direction to their chambers.

After a walk in comfortable silence, they stopped in front of the Mother Confessor's rooms.

"You promised, remember?" Kahlan whispered, a shy look crossing her face, when she awaited Richard's reaction.

"I do. And I wouldn't dream of breaking that promise," he said sincerely, opening the door and holding his hand out for her to precede him into the room. Stepping in after her, he softly closed the door and followed his love into her bedchamber.

He would hold her again tonight, and hope that the morning would not come too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rolling over onto her other side, Kahlan snuggled into the warmth beside her. She hadn't felt this warm and content in ages. Sighing, she felt strong arms sneak around her and pull her even closer to the source of the warmth. A tingling sensation crept down her shoulder and arm, making her eyes flutter open. She came face to face with Richard's muscular biceps and noticed he was busy dropping butterfly kisses all over her arm, for that was the only part of her body he could reach freely.

"Good morning," she rasped, sleep still heavy in her voice.

His attention was diverted from her arm to her face, a smile spreading across his own features.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, his words causing a flutter in her stomach and a smile to stretch over her face.

His hand trailed up her arm and then cupped her cheek. He leaned in to steal a good morning kiss from her, and she gladly gave him what he wanted. She deepened the kiss for a moment, before reluctantly pushing him away.

"We should get up, before we go any further with this and Sarah takes it upon herself again to protect my virtue," she teased, parting from him with a last chaste kiss.

He chuckled at her back as she sat up and redressed in one of her white Mother Confessor dresses. He watched her for a short time before dressing as well, albeit slower than usual. He just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before having to part ways with her today. That thought alone made him feel sick, but he knew it was necessary.

Slowly, as if walking to their executions, they made their way towards the dining hall, where they were supposed to meet Zedd for breakfast. Sneaking glances at each other from time to time, they spoke little. There was not much to say between them right now; they both knew what the other was feeling.

Reaching the great room, they entered it, feeling as if they were having their last meal served.

Who was in charge around here? Zedd pondered as he dug through the kitchen cupboards. He needed to make sure that they had plenty of provisions for the trip. Heaven forbid they should end up stranded somewhere and not have enough to eat.

The though of starvation was worse than anything else to Zedd. He loved biting into a nice piece of fruit, chomping down on some fresh biscuits, and ripping into a well seasoned hunk of meat. Actually, Zedd loved to eat just about anything.

"What do you think you are doing in my Kitchen?"

Zedd turned to look, seeing Bertha, the woman in charge of this area of the Palace. He flashed her a friendly smile. "Looking for something to bring with us. What else would I be doing in here?"

"You are just riffling through my stores, messing up my inventory!" she huffed at him, making her way over to see what kind of damage he'd caused. "Look at that!"

Zedd looked at where he'd just been digging through. He'd been placing cheeses, salted meats, dried fruits and other traveling foods into his pack. He hadn't been putting anything that he'd moved back, much to the disdain of Bertha.

"Looks fine to me," Zedd spoke confidently. If he didn't believe there was a problem, there wasn't.

Bertha's face turned red with rage, she seemed to be trying to sputter out some words, however they weren't forming anything intelligent when they passed her lips. Throwing her hands in the air she turned on her heels and walked out.

He was sure she was muttering something to the tune of the Mother Confessor finding company that was more fit for a Palace, but he continued to raid the pantry anyway. They would be off very shortly, and he couldn't waste time not packing something delicious. Richard would be happy with his planning, he might even offer him a tidbit now and then, maybe.

Richard was standing at the window in his room, overlooking the city of Aydindril. Doused into the red hues of early morning light, the city looked even more majestic, with its various palaces, than it already did anyways. His packed bag resting on the bed. He knew he should get going, if they wanted to reach the next town before nightfall, but he couldn't make himself move.

This city held the very thing that was most dear to him. And he was about to leave her behind. Gripping his chest at the searing pain he suddenly felt, he lowered his head and endured it quietly.

A soft touch to his shoulder made him aware of Kahlan at his back. His eyes squeezed together against the threatening tears. Her arms wrapped around him and she leaned into his back, resting her chin on his shoulder. He could feel and hear her breathing in his scent.

He held on to her hands like a lifeline; as if she was the only thing keeping him breathing. And maybe she was. He couldn't remember what life had been like, before her. Before he met her and she turned his world upside down.

Spirits, he was going to miss her.

Turning around in her embrace, he cupped her face in his strong hands, just gazing into her blue eyes. He had always loved her eyes. He could get lost in them forever.

Smiling bravely at him through her own tears, she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Richard," she whispered his name as if it were a prayer to the good spirits.

Breaking the eye contact, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before hugging her close, wanting to feel her warmth for the last time in what was most likely going to be a very long time apart. How he was going to survive the autumn, let alone the coming winter months without her, he could only imagine.

"I will miss you, my Kahlan," he whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent, like she had done with his earlier.

She hugged him closer, still. "So will I, my Richard." She looked up at him. "Promise me, you will be safe? Don't get into trouble – I won't be there to protect you, after all," she tried to joke through her tears.

"Don't worry," he joked back, "I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun."

Her laugh turned into a sob and instead of answering, she touched her lips to his.

He could taste her desperation and her tears.

Watching as Zedd and Richard rechecked their saddles and provisions, Kahlan hugged herself, trying to keep warm, the cold she felt was coming from the inside. The weather was still too warm to be considered chilly.

Standing on the steps leading up the great stairs to the Confessor's Palace, she felt as if her heart was breaking steadily more, with each movement the Seeker made – each movement that got him closer to departure, and away from her.

Not taking her eyes away from him, she didn't even notice the people passing her, bowing respectfully.

Much too soon, Richard couldn't put it off any longer – he had checked the gear twice now and the horses were getting impatient. Turning towards his love, he closed the space between them and came to a halt on the step beside her, clasping her hands in his.

She couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes and meet his, for fear of letting the tears, that had taken up residence there for the past two hours, fall.

Grasping her chin lightly, he ducked his head to bring his eyes level with hers. Softly whispering her name, she couldn't resist his urging. As soon as she looked at him, a tear trailed down her cheek.

Wiping it away with his right thumb, he pulled her face towards his own, his lips caressing hers in a whispering touch.

Her heart clenched at the contact.

She rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed, trying to relish the last few moments spent in his presence. His fingers were caressing her head, tangling in her hair. He had always loved to do that.

Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "I have to go" and she resisted to clutch him tighter to her and never let him go from her grasp again.

But she was the Mother Confessor, and just like she had duties to her people, he had duties to his family. He hadn't seen his father, mother and brother in months and she understood what it was like to miss your family.

So she stepped back and let go of him.

"Yes," she managed, her Confessor's face slipping into place, despite her will. "You should go. Safe journey, Richard."

There was a short spark of deep anguish in his eyes, before he forced a smile for her sake. "Thank you," he cleared his throat, before continuing, "I trust I will see you again soon?"

"If my duties allow it, I will come and find you as soon as I can."

He nodded, reasonably happy with that answer. Giving her face one last lingering caress, he turned and made his way back to his horse.

Zedd took his place on the steps a moment later, giving Kahlan a warm hug. "Goodbye, dear one. I am certain we will see each other again, soon."

She only nodded, not trusting her voice and he resumed his place with the horses.

Both men mounted them, then directed the creatures around, towards the street leading out of Aydindril.

When they were about to reach a curve in the road, Richard turned his upper body and his eyes sought out Kahlan's. His last glimpse was of her standing on the steps to the mighty Confessor's Palace, the sunlight illuminating her, making her look like a spirit; her white dress gleaming more brightly than the white marble surrounding her.

Then she vanished behind a building and his world got a little darker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The traveling pair pulled their horses to a halt at the sight of Richard's childhood home. Seeing it hit him harder then he thought it would. The long journey from Aydindril had taken about 2 weeks, despite having pushed the horses - and Zedd - mercilessly, wearing them down each day in an attempt to make the hurt of leaving Kahlan wane. There hadn't been much conversation between the two men for the whole trip. They usually set up camp, cooked a meal and then ate in silence. Richard remembered that the first couple nights Zedd had tried to comfort him, but the pain was too raw and Richard had snapped at his old friend. Zedd hadn't tried again. Richard saw the sideways glances that Zedd would flash at him; he didn't mean to worry the old wizard, but his heart wasn't in his chest, it was in a white castle in Aydindril. Thinking about it was bad enough, he couldn't be asked to speak of it, not yet at least.

Nodding at Zedd, they asked the horses to trot on, heading for a reunion with the people that meant so much to him. He was so close to completing his journey, but it felt empty. The dream of seeing his family again was bittersweet with the pain of losing Kahlan so fresh on his mind. He let out a sigh and put all the lonely, hopeless thoughts out of his head. This should be one of the happiest days of his life! Urging his horse into a canter, the wind whipping at his face, Richard breathed in the crisp late summer air. The scent relaxed him, bringing him back to simpler times. A small smile crossed his face as memories flashed across his mind.

Arriving at the house, he heard the door open and his father stepped out. The object George Cypher was holding fell to the earth, and Richard heard him struggle to call out his name. Not bothering to pull the horse to a complete stop, Richard was off and running to his dad's arms. Before he knew it, they were locked in a bear hug. George Cypher's hugs were always the best: they found a way to envelope in a warmth and love that Richard had never felt elsewhere. Even a grown man needed a father at times, the hold George had on him eased some of the hurt in his chest; the pressure that had been there for two weeks lessened.

"We never thought that we'd see you again, my boy!" George pushed Richard back and looked him over. "You don't look too much worse for all the wear that you must have gone through." Looking deeper into his son's eyes he could see, despite his homecoming, something wasn't right with him. He thought he'd delve into that later. Right now he had to get him in and let his mother and brother know that he'd returned. "Lets get you inside and get some food in you, I'd say the Wizard isn't feeding you at all, you're all skin and bones."

Zedd snorted, "Not feeding him, he's been trying to kill me for 2 weeks!" He threw his hands in the air, "All I've been hearing is 'no time for a full meal Zedd! We need to move faster Zedd! Zedd stop eating so much we can't stay in one place too long...' He doesn't understand an old man needs time to eat his meals..."

Turning his attention to Zedd, Richard smiled, "Well if you didn't have to eat enough for five people at every meal, maybe you wouldn't feel so rushed!" He laughed at his own joke at the wizard's expense.

Laughter was something that Zedd hadn't heard from the boy since parting ways with Kahlan. Perhaps his family would help him through the hard weeks still ahead of him. He didn't know what was going to happen when he didn't have a goal to work on reaching. A lot of time to sit around, thinking, wishing and hurting. Zedd would have to make sure Richard's family knew to try to keep him occupied. "I'm going to head up to Blackthorne Hill," Zedd said. Richard and George looked over at him, ready to protest him leaving, he put his hands up, "No. No, you need some family time. I do expect you to come see me more often now Richard. A grandfather needs to spend time with his grandson, it helps keep him young."

"No worries there Zedd, I'm sure I'll be spending a lot of time with you, now that you aren't just the crazy chicken man." Everyone chuckled at the moniker. Richard watched as Zedd mounted up and rode up to his house, then turned to go in with his father. The prospect of seeing his mother again overwhelmed him. He really couldn't wait to tell everyone about Kahlan, share the love he felt for her with them. He knew his family would fall just as in love with her as he had.

Enjoying the aroma of the steaming spice soup on the table in front of him, Richard looked around the small sitting area in his childhood home. His mother was laughing at a joke Chase had just told, while dishing out more soup to the others sitting at the table. They had invited Chase's family over, knowing that they would all love to see Richard again, just as it was the other way around. His father was putting more wood on the fire, helping to keep dinner warm, before sitting down at the table was well. After waiting for Mary Cypher to join them, they all dug into their dinner, enjoying the delicious taste.

It was some time before the companionable silence was broken.

"So, Richard, tell us something about the adventures you've had. Rahl is dead, how did you manage that?" Chase asked, after swallowing another mouthful.

They all sat and listened attentively as Richard recounted, how he and Cara had been sent into the future. As he got to the part where he had to mention Kahlan's son and how she had endured her marriage to Rahl, just to provide him a way to return back to his own time, his voice cracked a little, much to his embarrassment.

Looking at him in worry, it was Emma who asked, "Richard? What is it? Kahlan's alright, isn't she?"

He managed to nod and say, "Yes, she's fine. It's just...I miss her so much." Lowering his gaze, he stared into his soup, seeing Kahlan's beautiful face in his mind.

"Kahlan? Who's this Kahlan woman?" his brother Michael asked, then teased, "Richard, do you have a girlfriend you haven't told anybody about yet?"

Richard managed to throw his brother a half-smile. "Kahlan is...she's...", he cleared his throat, before continuing. "At first, she was sworn to protect me. Protect the Seeker. From the first moment I saw her, I knew she was special. I just didn't know how special, at first."

Michael interrupted him, "Protect you? How could a woman be able to protect you?"

Chase's laugh boomed throughout the room. "You should see her fight, Michael. She's one of the best fighters I've ever come across. I don't doubt for one second that she would be able to defeat me. Even without her powers."

The Cyphers stared at him, with the exception of Richard, who had a proud smile on his face.

"What powers?" George asked, looking at Richard for an explanation, but his son only smiled, saying, "It's probably best, if she would explain that to you. But there's no need to worry. She's not a...witch or anything like that," he laughed.

Chase spoke up again. "I owe her my life and those of my wife and eldest daughter. She risked her own life to save them, and I will be forever in her debt." Turning his attention from Richard's parents and bother to the seeker himself, Chase inquired, "So, Richard, we would all like to see her again. When will she be joining you? I'm surprised she didn't accompany you already."

The piercing pain through his heart left Richard breathless, the reminder of his separation from his love blinding him momentarily. When he regained his senses, they all were looking at him in worry.

"Richard?" he heard his mother's soft voice, "Son, are you alright?"

Richard nodded, getting to move his muscles through the pain. "I'm just...not used to being away from her for long," he rasped.

"Spirits! I knew you loved her; I just had no idea how much. I am sorry for giving you pain, my friend."

Richard looked at Chase and managed to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Chase. It's not your fault. I hope she will be here soon. She had to remain in Aydindril, the capital of the Midland's, to attend to her duties as the Mother Confessor," his eyes glazed over a little, "I am sure she will be here soon," he added, more for his own benefit, than anything else.

Looking at him with sympathy, his mother spoke gently, "Tell us about her?"

A gleam entering his eyes and a smile settling on his lips, Richard started telling them about his Kahlan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hartland

1 month after arriving home

THWACK

The sound of logs splitting was a solace to Richard. He could spend hours chopping wood and the easy rhythm of the simple task would keep him from thinking. While the work was basic, it still pushed his muscles and he would come out and split up the fallen trees when he was in a particularly melancholy state. The pain he would feel from the constant use of his arms and shoulders would ease the hurt in his chest. Vibrations from the axe hitting the wood would be felt for hours later. At least his body stayed fit, he was sure that he was even leaner then before, though that might also be the fact that he wasn't eating as much as he should and he was pushing himself to limits more often then usual.

Today was one of those days, a day he couldn't see something and not think of Kahlan. So he went out to clear one of the paths of fallen trees. He'd noticed it several days ago and the weather was perfect. No one asked him questions when he was in the forest, he just had time to be, and he didn't have to put on a face for his family or try to be happier. Most of the time it was just him and the ambient sound of the trees and wildlife.

"Richard?"

Someone was calling his name, a woman. It wasn't Kahlan, if he ignored her would she go away?

"Richard?"

Apparently not. The voice was familiar and getting closer. Sighing in resignation that he was going to have to talk to whomever it was that came to find him, he propped his axe against the stump he was using for his chopping base and turned around, only to find that he was staring directly into the eyes of his long ago sweetheart, Anna.

"Anna?" Richard knew it was her, but he didn't quite believe it. "I thought that you'd moved? What are you doing in Hartland?" He didn't mean to sound so surprised and he could see a hurt expression cross her face, due to his lack of joy to see her, he was sure.

"I've been back here for about 2 months," she answered. "Things didn't work out, so I moved back home. You've been home for weeks and you have barely been out your house or the woods. I'd have figured you'd have at least called on my parents by now."

Suddenly very glad that he hadn't gone calling on anyone, he certainly didn't want to give Anna any ideas. She'd been pretty clingy in his younger days, until she'd just up and left him. He didn't need her hanging on him now. "I've been avoiding everyone. I just need to spend some time alone and with my family." Picking up his axe he started breaking up the logs again. Figuring this was a way to get her to shove off. However Anna seemed to have her own ideas. She parked herself against a nearby tree and just watched him work for a bit.

"So Richard, tell me about being the..." she was searching for the term she'd heard used for him, "Seeker?"

He slid his axe through another piece before replying, "It was wonderful and awful, adventurous and scary, epic and heartbreaking. It's hard to describe, Anna, I wish I could tell you more, but I'm not interested in talking about it with you, or anyone really." Richard wished that she would leave; she was just making him miss Kahlan all the more. What he had with Anna wasn't anything close to the feelings he shared with Kahlan. He came to the woods to forget, she was making him remember. He let out another sigh, it seemed to be something he was doing a lot of late. Wishing he could shake himself out of the emptiness, but knowing there was only one way to do that. "I'm heading back to my house."

Richard gathered up his belongings and covered the axe, hooking it to his hip. He was too covered in sweat to put his shirt back on so he just slung it over his arm. Without acknowledging Anna he started to make his way home. He'd taken about 3 strides when he looked down and found her hooking her arm though his.

"I'll walk you back, Richard." She smiled at him. "I've missed you, I hope that we can be friends again."

Richard didn't think that they could, but he wasn't one to deny anyone a friendship. "We could try to be friends again," he said evenly, making sure to emphasize the word friend. He didn't feel like sharing Kahlan with her, but he didn't want her to get any romantic notions at the same time.

Confessor Palace

6 weeks after they parted

Dragging her feet was no way to walk around the Palace, but Kahlan wasn't looking forward to dealing with the prisoners condemned to be confessed. She should have taken care of this weeks ago, putting it off had been a mistake. Richard's leaving had been her excuse, but she should have known the pain wasn't going to lessen. Now she had no choice, she had to confess these 3 men. Their ability to appeal the rulings was arriving, since there was a confessor in residence now, they had a statute of limitations, if they weren't confessed within 45 days of sentencing they could try to get a reduced sentence. One of them was on day 44.

Planning thee confessions in one sitting may have been foolish, but at least she'd be so sick after the third that she would be able to sleep through the night. Almost every time she was asleep she dreamt of Richard. The dreams were wonderful, until she woke up and realized she was living the nightmare.

Reaching her destination, Kahlan nodded at the first set of guards to allow her entrance. They gave her a slight bow, unlocking and opening the doors that led down to the dungeons. She made her way down to the deep recesses of the Confessor's Palace; the Council Member that would witness the confession was waiting at the door of the first prisoner. Offering him a strained smile, she nodded at the palace guard who was with him and they were both allowed to enter the holding cell.

The man who was in there was just blankly staring at the wall. Good this one will be quick she thought. "Do you have anything to say before you are confessed?" Watching him shake his head, she walked over and clutched his neck. Releasing the hold she had on her powers, taking his soul, making him hers.

"Command me, Confessor," he said in the sickly, loving tone of a confessed man.

"I want you to confess all the wrongs that you've committed against innocence." Kahlan hated this part having to listen to all the horrible things that these people did. This one was a child molester. Trying not to picture what he was telling her, she put an iron lock on her confessor face and tuned him out. When the droning of his voice finally faded away she added, "Now I want you to die."

Without making sure he followed orders she left the cell. Hearing the flop of a body when she began her journey to her next victim, she knew he'd done as she had asked.

The next one was a bit easier on her mind. She confessed him and he admitted to three murders in and around Aydindril. As he was speaking to her about his crimes she knew after she took the next one she was going to collapse. Her body was already screaming after only two.

"Confessor?"

The man was looking at her and waiting for her answer. To a question that she had missed, no matter it was always the same. Her answer sometimes changed, but not usually while dealing with the horrible people that were kept in the Aydindril dungeon. "I want you to die."

This time she watched him fall over and spasm, his brain telling his organs to shut down. She didn't know why she stayed. Maybe to try to delay the inevitable. Maybe she needed to remember what it was like to command someone to stop existing and have them follow it without thought. She waited until there was no longer movement, then turned to make her way to the last one.

"Councilor?" she turned to her companion.

"Yes, Mother Confessor?"

"I'm going to need someone to carry me back to my chambers after this one." She hated admitting weakness, but not wanting to have to stay in the dampness and stench of the dungeon any longer then necessary was more important then pride. "Could you have a guard fetch the large footman and my maid Sarah? I'll wait here for you."

He was off at a fast walk to the nearest guard. Kahlan leaned against the wall and waited, rubbing her fingers into her temples. Her head was already pounding. She was almost hoping for unconsciousness. At least then she didn't feel anything. Hearing the quick steps of her companion she glanced up and saw he was almost back, not waiting for him to catch her she began walking to the next cell.

They entered together, he had hurried to catch up and she hadn't been moving quickly. The prisoner inside was agitated. Great she thought, my third confession would end up being the one who is not yet resigned to his fate.

"I won't let you do it!" he raved at them. "I am innocent! I haven't done anything wrong! I won't be confessed!" His voice was escalating as his ranting of false accusations, lack of evidence, and passing the blame.

Kahlan's ears were screaming from the added pain his voice was causing her. No one could hold him for her, without facing possible transfer of her powers to them. She'd have to move in and be quick. She had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. Before he could plan a counter attack, she lunged at him and grabbed his neck. Her magic was slow to build and release, and in that 20 seconds of delay the man was able to crack her across the side of her head, hit her ribs with his fist and kick at her shins. When her power finally overtook him, she collapsed, as she'd predicted. The Guard that would carry her back caught her before hitting the rock floor.

"Command me, Confessor?" the man whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Mistress! I cannot believe that I would do such a thing to my Mistress. Can you ever forgive me?"

Battling with herself to remain conscious. "No I cannot. I want you to die." She lost the war and went limp in the man's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hartland

2 months after separation

The hand on his shoulder was unexpected, he must have been more lost in thought then he realized. Looking up, Richard saw his father standing there, smiling down at him. He flashed him a strained smile in return, then went back to looking into the deep blue of the night sky, losing focus on the moon.

"This isn't healthy, son," George Cypher murmured.

Richard turned his attention back to his dad. His spot on the cold earth was abandoned as he stood up to be eye level with him. "I know, I'm trying, I really am. It's just hard to be without her." He looked back up at the moon and crossed his arms across his chest. Reaching his hands up to rub his biceps, trying to ward off the chill that swept over him.

"This woman..." he placed his hand back on his shoulder, turning him back to face him, "Are you sure she's worth all this?" George saw the look of horror that passed over his sons face. "You know she'll actually come for you? Or are you just brooding after her without hope?"

His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. The thought of Kahlan not coming for him was too much. He couldn't get air for a minute, just gasping like a fish out of water. When his ability to speak returned he replied, "Believe me, dad, I know Kahlan. She'll come for me. As soon as she can."

George pulled him to his chest, embracing his son tightly. He had to ask, the sadness around Richard was worrying him and he needed to know if he could shake him out of it. He knew now that nothing would, except for this mysterious love of his to arrive in Hartland.

At first Richard had felt betrayed by his fathers questions, but the feeling quickly melted away and he wrapped his arms around his dad. Relaxing into his comforting hold. At least he was surrounded by people who loved him while he was away from her. She didn't have anyone, that fact made him feel even worse about enjoying the company of his family.

"She only has me." He pulled out of the embrace to explain, "The rest of her family is dead. Her mother, father and sister all of them gone. We love each other, Dad." Richard smiled thinking about her love for him and how good it made him feel. "At least I have you guys to wait with. She only has the Palace staff, and the memories of us, the knowledge that I'm here for her, when she can return to me."

"Lets go inside, it's late and the air is becoming colder at night." Laying his arm around Richard's shoulder he led him in to the house. "We can't have you catching anything. You need to stay healthy for Kahlan." Walking together the short distance to the house. George stopped short remembering, "Anna stopped by today." He noticed the scowl that crossed his sons face. "I told her that you were out, didn't know when you were getting back. She seemed pretty disappointed, like she thought that you should only be going out with her..."

Thinking about what to say Richard reached up and scrubbed his face with his hand. He knew that Anna wasn't going to be satisfied with just being friends. "Dad, I don't know what to do about her. I've told her I can't be more than friends with her."

His dad raised his eyebrows in shock, not realizing that Richard had seen Anna since he'd been home.

Feeling the need to explain, "She found me clearing the trail a few weeks back, and has stumbled upon me in the woods a few times since." He knew the situation was getting ridiculous. He could put a stop to it easily, but Richard didn't want to break her heart.

"Have you mentioned Kahlan to her?" his dad asked.

Looking away, he whispered, "Not in so many words..."

"How many words does it take to say 'I'm in love with someone else.'?" George was surprised his son had refrained from talking about her to Anna.

"I don't want to share Kahlan with her. It just seems to personal for someone who's not a close friend or family." He looked into his father's eyes to see if he understood. "There would be questions over questions, ones that I don't want to answer, not to her anyway."

The nod he got from him was a relief. He needed him to understand why he didn't tell Anna. He didn't want anyone to tell her, at least not yet. Maybe it was selfish, but Richard somewhat enjoyed her babbling to him sometimes, telling her about his love might cause Anna to not come find him and distract his brain with her endless chatter. When Kahlan came for him, she'd find out. In the end this might be crueler to Anna, but Richard was only thinking of his pain today.

Confessor's Palace

10 weeks after separation

"Richaaaaard..." Kahlan moaned. Her nights had been filled with dreams of his kisses, fantasies of his soft caress, pictures of them together making love. She'd never experienced it before, but she knew that the pleasure from the encounter would leave her breathless. He would always whisper her name sweetly, while his lips explored her neck, moving to her ear and taking the lobe into his mouth. He would say that he loved her, and then he'd move his mouth to hers. They would spend time kissing. Tongues laving at each other, lips sucking on the others, she loved grabbing his lower one in her teeth and worrying it lightly.

After the kissing his mouth would move to her breasts. She'd remember the first night they had in the palace and the feel of his warm mouth on her nipple, the tightening that occurred in it, and the pleasure that shot down her core. Subconsciously her own hands would cup her breasts, mimicking his actions in her sleep, she'd roll her own nipples, their hardness would match her dreams.

Next his mouth would move down her stomach and stop to play with her belly button and the soft skin around it. The teasing of his licks and teeth scraping lightly over her skin would cause her to become even wetter. In her dream his mouth was providing the pleasure, in reality her own palm and finger nails were working her body. Next her hands find her curls, raking through them and parting her folds. In her head his mouth and fingers were on her, he'd always inhale her scent and moan before diving in to work at her clit with his lips and tongue. The sucking and licking would drive her mad with desire. Her own finger working her small nub in earnest to match her fantasy.

Richard would always spend a lot of time with his head between her legs, but he wouldn't ever let her come, eventually he'd pull back, they'd look into each others eyes and he'd climb back up her body. They would kiss some more, then he'd sit back and position himself to enter her. This was her least favorite part, He'd enter her with his erection, then she'd wake up.

Kahlan's eyes flew open, her breathing coming fast and irregularly. The silk sheets were always kicked to the bottom of the bed and her nightgown bunched over her breasts. She took stock of her hands; one would be holding a breast and the other would be buried between her legs. Her level of frustration was reaching new levels. Most times this happened she would remove her hands from her body and go clean up in the washroom. Today her body was craving the release orgasm would provide. So she closed her eyes, beckoning Richard back to her.

Squeezing her breast and pulling on her nipple, the other hand went back to making slow circles on her clit. Moaning she arched up into her hand, begging herself for more pressure. She needed this to last though, to get the most out of the rare release she was allowing herself. Moving her hand down further she dipped two fingers into her sheath. Changing the type of pleasure she backed herself off and worked for that spot deep within her. The base of her palm would press into her nerves and give her an extra jolt of pleasure and she could feel herself clamp around her fingers. Kahlan worked her body like this for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

The hand on her breast moved down to put more direct contact on her clitoris. Pressing down and sliding the hood over the head, and then pulling it back. Changing then to circular motions. She couldn't hold back her orgasm now. Bucking up into herself she let go of her hold on her powers and on her pleasure. Slowly coming down from her high, she'd open her eyes. Looking down at her flushed body, seeing that Richard wasn't there, brought on the tears. She quickly pulled her nightgown down to cover her nudity. She felt ashamed that she needed to bring herself off to thoughts of Richard. The relief that was found through her orgasm was replaced by emptiness. Her tears turned to body racking sobs. Turning on her side, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her, burying her face in it. Holding her face into the soft down, screaming her frustration at not being able to be with Richard, and the fact that they had been apart for so long. Her need for him was all encompassing. She didn't know how much longer she could go on without having his arms around her. Just to have him near, the calming feel of his presence, the smell of his sweat, the warmth of his smile. Thinking about him would bring her back from the lowest of lows. Kahlan wouldn't be happy again until she was next to him.

She had to make it through. She was sure that she would be able to go to him soon. She needed to hold herself together. Their reunion would happen; it couldn't be too much longer, for her sanity, she needed to set up Aydindril to survive without her again for awhile. She needed to do that quickly. The dreams were coming more often and her heart couldn't take breaking like that every time she woke up to her own hands providing her pleasure and not Richard's.

Confessor's Palace

Three Months after separation

Striding with a determined walk through the palace's corridors, Kahlan felt her patience slipping away from her.

"My lady, please. Are you sure you want to leave now? The winter is not far. It can become very cold, very quick. Won't my lady want to wait for the warmer months to come?"

Sighing, she didn't bother to halt her steps. "No, Sarah. I will be leaving as soon as possible. I will be traveling two, three weeks at most. I will be fine and warm before the winter arrives. There's no need to worry about me. I have seen to all my duties, and the Midlands should be able to survive for some time without me."

"But, my lady -"

"Sarah. Why don't you just tell me the real reason you don't want me to go?"

The maid raised her chin resolutely. "Forgive me, my lady, but it just does not deem appropriate for the Mother Confessor to go running off after a man."

Kahlan's eyebrow lifted itself and her lips quirked into an amused smile.

"This time, the Mother Confessor does not care about what is appropriate. And the Seeker is not just any man." Turning around to resume her hurried walk, she called over her shoulder, "Please, see to it that my horse is ready within the hour."

Sarah huffed at her lady's behavior, but then saw to it that the order was carried out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in front of the foggy window, Richard stared blindly out into the dark.

It had been more than three months, since he had last laid eyes upon Kahlan, in person at least. He saw her almost every night in his dreams, but those were never as good as the reality and only helped make him feel worse in the mornings.

Behind him, his family was getting ready for the annual feast to welcome the winter season and to appease the Spirits to let it be a mild one.

"Richard, stop brooding and come on. We're already late."

Sighing, Richard turned around to his father's voice and got up from his perch by the window. Closing the door behind him, he set off after his family, his hands buried in his pockets, his shoulders hunched. He didn't notice Zedd joining them on the way, nor his mother falling back to walk beside him. Slinging her arm through his brought him out of his stupor. Looking at her, he managed a smile.

Smiling gently back at him, she said, "Richard, don't you think it's healthier to stop waiting for this girl? It's been nearly four months. What makes you so sure she will still come here?"

His shoulders tensed involuntarily at her words. "You don't know Kahlan, mom. She promised she'd come, and when she promises something, she always keeps her word. Just wait and see, she'll show up. And even if she didn't, I'd still wait forever for her, if I had to."

Nodding sadly, but understanding his feelings, they continued their way towards town in silence. They could hear the music and laughter, before they could even see the town's hall.

Soon, they arrived at the town, making their way over towards the festivities. Before they could enter, however, Anna caught up to them.

"Hello, everyone! Hello, Richard!" she beamed, hugging him, before hanging herself onto his arm. "It's so good to see you, it's been a while. You haven't been around the town much, since you've been back." Continuing to talk, she didn't notice his annoyed expression, nor Zedd chuckling in amusement.

"Hello, Anna," he said with a sigh and tried to untangle himself from her arms, he had hoped to be spared this. He liked her, as a friend, but she didn't seem to understand that. Perhaps she didn't want to understand it.

Finally managing to separate her from his arm, he hurried on after his family into the hall. George had already sighted Chase and his family, they had saved them some seats in the packed room.

Trying to get in a better mood for his friends sakes, Richard put on a smile when he greeted them, happy to see them again nonetheless. Sitting down, he waved to the waiter, signaling him to bring a round of ale.

"So, Richard. Still wandering alone, I see." Chase stated, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Anna looked between them. "He's not alone. I'm here. Who else should be here?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at Richard. "You haven't told her about Kahlan?"

Richard closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "No, I haven't. There's no need to."

"No need? Who's Kahlan?" Turning fully towards him, Anna waited for an explanation, her brow furrowed.

Before Richard could answer, however, shouting from across the room diverted all of their attention. Turning towards the tumult, they saw the town's trouble makers picking on a few other guests. His brows furrowing in annoyance, Richard got up and headed towards the group of young men.

"Come on! Get up and make room for us! Are you deaf? This is our table, man!" One of them stated loudly. Grasping the sitting man's arm trying to pull him from the table.

The others with him laughed.

"Hey!" Richard called, turning everyone's attention towards himself. "What is this? That table was already taken, as you can plainly see. Go look for another, or come back later. We don't want any trouble here, we just want to have fun celebrating."

"Oh, look who we have here. Richard Cypher. Returns from his days playing hero." The biggest of them, Garry, sneered at him. "Not done playing yet? Go back to where you came from, Cypher, and take care of your own business, or you'll be sorry."

His hand automatically went to his hip to grasp the sword of truth, he groaned, encountering only air, remembering that he had left it at home, not thinking he would have to use it here in his hometown, during a festival.

Garry turned back to his victims, trying again to get them to leave the table, this time even more violently.

"Okay, that's it," Richard mumbled to himself, before grasping Garry's big shoulder.

The muscles under his hand moved as Garry turned around, swinging his arm with him, a big fist on course towards Richard's chin.

Ducking the arm easily, Richard took a step forward and rammed his own fist into Garry's abdomen, making him groan.

Now Garry's friends took it upon themselves to come to their leader's rescue.

Advancing on Richard, deadly intent in their eyes, one after the other they threw themselves into the fight.

Blocking and ducking their hits as best he could, Richard also managed to return some blows, giving at least one of them a bloody nose.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Chase making his way over to the brawl, but something stopped him midway. There was no time to wonder what made his friend decide against helping him, Richard's fist hit another jaw, the pain of the blow racing through his knuckles and up his arm.

Hearing a wooden wham, followed by a painful groan from behind him, he turned around in time to see someone felling one of the seven men. The big trouble maker landed on the ground like a tree being brought down by an insistent saw.

In the place, previously blocked his view by the large man, his helper stood. It was the most welcoming sight Richard had seen in months. She was holding a big branch in her hands.

He was just about to say something, when Kahlan advanced on him, throwing the branch to the side and pushing him out of the way of the blow that would have surely left him with a concussion. Turning again, he saw her ducking another blow, then swinging around, bringing her leg up and letting her foot connect with the man's cheekbone. A dull crack resounded, sending the man sprawling to the ground, a second later, she was blocking an incoming blow from another attacker.

This one, too, would not remain on his feet much longer.

Moving like a deadly dancer, she was a sight to behold. Richard was nearly frozen by the sight of her, almost missing the guy sneaking up behind him. Whirling around, his fist found the other man's cheek, followed by a knee to the stomach, letting him double over in pain.

In the meantime, Kahlan was busy with the last man. In one fluent movement, she had one of her daggers in her hand and the man on his knees before her. The blade pressed to his throat and his hair tightly gripped in her fist, she had him immobilized.

"As far as I could gather, this meeting was an occasion for joy. And here you are, ruining the mood. You will now go and collect your friends, then you will leave. Do not return to make any more trouble." Pressing her dagger even closer to his skin, "Do I make myself clear?"

No one missed the clear tone of authority in her voice.

Moving his head in a jerky nod, "Yes!" he managed, his voice more of a squeak than anything else.

Taking her favorite weapon from his neck, she gave him a shove, encouraging him to move.

Scrambling to his feet, then dragging his friends off the floor as well, all of them balancing unsteadily. As fast as they could, they moved towards the doors, it was nearly not speedy enough for her liking.

No longer interested in his opponents, Richard's full attention turned towards Kahlan, his eyes greedily taking her in. She was wearing an outfit he was unfamiliar with, close to the traveling grown Laura had made for her, but of a darker color, bordering on black. The shade was accentuating her pale skin and blue eyes, making his breath catch. During the fight, the cloth had shifted slightly, letting the strap of her corset peeking through and his eyes followed it down towards her chest. Her new clothing giving as generous a view of her cleavage as her other two outfits had done.

He wasn't complaining.

Kahlan was currently putting her dagger back into its resting place in her boot, before straightening back up. When she did, he was there at once, enveloping her into his arms, not caring about every single pair of eyes upon them.

Burrowing his face into her neck and breathing in the sweet scent of her skin and hair, his eyes squeezed shut, when he felt her returning the embrace with just as much urgency.

"I missed you," he breathed, nearly overcome with relief at being able to hold her in his arms again.

"I missed you, too," she whispered, her voice cracking with tears.

Reluctantly separating himself from her, but not breaking contact altogether, he still insisted on grasping her hands in his. Intertwining their fingers so they were locked in each others grips.

A beaming smile, that took her breath away, spreading across his face, he stared at her for a second, before tugging on her hands. "Come, I want to introduce you."

Before he had a chance to move, he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Richard?"

He turned around, looking into the face of the man he had been helping out a moment ago.

"Thank you for helping us, both of you," he added, looking passed Richard at Kahlan, who smiled and nodded in answer to the thanks.

"You're welcome," the Seeker said simply, before continuing on his way back to his friends and family, with Kahlan in tow.

They were already waiting expectantly; worry written on their features.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they arrived at the table, Richard took a quick glance around. His mother and father were beaming with joy, his brother was staring openly at Kahlan, Anna looked like she was about to cry, Zedd had a large smile across his face and Chase and his family were rushing over to Kahlan. They pulled her into their arms, greeting her and welcoming her to Hartland. Richard's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so huge. The muscles there had lost their tone since she'd been away from him. Watching her greet Chase and company was exhilarating, they loved her too, and he could tell that their lack of hesitation to embrace her made her rejoice. Finally they were done, and he reached over grabbing her hand back, connecting them. She flashed him a smile and moved back to stand close to him.

Richard turned to his parents. "This is Kahlan. Kahlan, these are George and Mary Cypher." He watched her reach out with her other hand to offer it in a handshake. His mother would have none of that and moved close and wrapped her in a hug. She returned it with her free arm, Richard wasn't going to give her back her other hand anytime soon. He was sure his mom was whispering words of thanks into her ears, but he couldn't hear anything specific. His mother held her for about a minute, speaking into her ear. Tears began to leak out of Kahlan's eyes, he then noticed his mother was crying too.

When his mother released her, George was right behind to embrace her as well. This hug was much shorter, but just as effective, letting her know that she was welcomed into the family. "It's so good to finally meet you, Kahlan, we've heard so much about you." He changed his gaze to Richard. "This one hasn't been happy a day here, until about five minutes ago when he realized who was helping him."

Kahlan also moved her eyes to him. "I've been completely miserable without him too." Speaking to his father, but not taking her eyes of her love. She felt him draw her to him and he slipped his arm about her waist, pulling her side into his. She melted into him willingly, keeping eye contact and drowning in the depths of his brown orbs.

Reaching over with his hand Richard wiped the tears off her cheeks. Continuing on with introductions, "This is my brother Michael." He was watching his brother's reaction to her, he was aware of her beauty and familiar with Michael's tricks. When they were younger he would always try to steal his girlfriends, he'd been much more outgoing then Richard, who preferred to spend time in the woods learning from his father. The few girls who had liked him had transferred their affections to his brother. Anna was the one exception.

Hand extended to Michael, Kahlan offered her greeting. He didn't waste anytime clasping his around hers and pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. Not used to being so accepted she blushed, letting him lavish her hand with attention. Turning towards Richard she noticed a small frown on his face. Kahlan leaned in closer to Richard. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's not important." He thought for a second and changed his response, "I'll talk to you about it later." Not wanting her to feel that anything she would want to know was unimportant. She nodded at him and then moved into Zedd's welcoming embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, my child," he greeted warmly, glad that she was back at her Seeker's side.

"You, too, Zedd. I hope your grandson behaved himself while I was away?" she asked playfully and the old wizard laughed heartily.

"No one will ever be as good as you at keeping him from misbehaving."

She smiled at him, then moved back to Richard's side.

Having nearly forgotten about Anna, but then remembering her presence on a fleeting glance, the Seeker hastened to add another introduction.

"Oh, and this is Anna, an old friend."

Kahlan gave a friendly smile, extending her hand towards the other young woman. "It's nice to meet you, Anna."

Anna stared at the hand offered her for a moment, before grasping it tightly. "Nice to meet you, too," But her tone said something different altogether.

Not being offended, a knowing smile instead flitted over her lips, Kahlan turned her attention back to Chase, who was commenting on her fighting skills.

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch, since I've last seen you. I like your style, Kahlan. Very effective," he complimented, gesturing for her to take a seat at the table, so that they could talk more comfortably.

Kahlan smiled at the big man. "Thank you, Chase. Such a compliment coming from you. That means a lot."

Chase grinned at her. "I was just saying the other day, that I am sure you could take me in a fight."

Kahlan laughed. "Well, I wouldn't bet on that, but I'm happy that you think so highly of me. I am sure my instructors would feel very honored as well."

"When did you start learning to fight?" Richard's father added to the conversation.

"I was still very young, around four, I think." Her words made everyone gasp.

"But only for a year, before..," she cleared her throat, before being able to continue, "before my father took me and my sister in. I only started the training again when I was eleven."

"Why would you have to train to fight anyways? Girls aren't supposed to fight," Anna said, snidely.

Kahlan glanced at Richard, when answering her. "To be able to protect myself. And the Seeker. I have sworn to protect him with my life. If I have to, I'll keep that promise. However I'd prefer not to die so quickly and leave Richard to fight for himself. I know how quickly he can get himself into trouble," she teased him.

Richard smiled at her. "I'd prefer not to see you die that quickly either." Playfully twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, he added, "I sorta like having you around."

Kahlan's melodic laugh was like ambrosia to his ears.

Spirits, how he had missed her.

He didn't even notice that he was staring at her profile, mesmerized, until his father clapped him on the shoulder, laughing.

"Eyes to the front, son. It's rude to stare."

Richard blushed slightly at having been caught staring at Kahlan, but he just couldn't help it – she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and his eyes had been deprived of the sight for months now.

Laughing again at his son's reaction, George leaned close and whispered, "Don't worry, son. I can understand where that's coming from. She really is a sight for sore eyes. Congratulations, son."

Richard grinned at him, happy that his father was happy with his heart's choice.

His soul danced with joy.

After they had all eaten their dinner – Hartland's famous roasted pig in spice sauce – Richard excused Kahlan and himself. He knew she'd had a long, tiring journey she was probably exhausted. Knowing her, she didn't want anyone to feel put off, so she sat and conversed with the people around her, even though she was in danger of falling asleep on the spot.

"I think it's time for us to call it a night now. Kahlan had a very long journey, and I'm sure she'd like to bathe before bed," he said, while getting up. Holding a hand out for Kahlan, she took it gratefully.

"A bath would be nice," she murmured, getting up to stand beside him.

Wishing their companions a good night, they headed out, ignoring the eyes of the other guests, who were openly staring at them.

Stepping outside, they both took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Where did you leave your horse and your bag?" Richard questioned. "And how were you able to find me?"

"When you weren't home, I continued into town. A nice man along the way let me put my horse in his stable some ways up the road." She pointed in the direction of her belongings. "The man also mentioned that you would probably be here since that's where the majority of the town was. So I took a chance on it, and got there just in time to save your butt." She heard Richard laugh heartily at her commentary.

They made a detour to the stable, checking on the horse's accommodations and picking up her bag.

"Come on." He smiled, grasping her hand and tangling their fingers together. "I'll heat you up some water for a bath."

She gave him the special smile she only reserved for him, "Thank you, Richard."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, cherishing each other's presence. Soon they reached the Cypher's small home. Opening the door for her, he let her step in first, looking at her a little chagrined. "It's not the palace you're use to, but I hope you'll feel comfortable here anyways."

Turning around to face him, she slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect, Richard. I don't need a palace. Wherever you are, that's where my home is."

Returning the embrace, he enjoyed being close to her for as long as possible, before moving into the small bathroom and getting her bath ready.

Some time later, the water had a comfortable temperature and he called to Kahlan.

"The water's ready, if you are."

A moment later, she was in the doorway, her nightclothes clutched to her chest. He admired her for a moment, before snapping out of it and offering her a towel.

"If you need anything else, let me know." Before leaving, Richard lit a few candles around the room, making it easier for her to see as well as creating a comfortable atmosphere.

"I will, thank you." She smiled and watched as he closed the door behind him.

As quickly as possible, she unlaced her clothes; soon she sunk into the water, letting a happy sigh escape her lips. It had been a while since she'd had a warm bath. Grabbing the soap off the shelf at her side, she lathered her skin, not really paying attention to the moans that escaped her lips at the clean feeling that the soap left behind on her skin.

A quick knock at the door was all the warning she got, before Richard's head peeked through the crack in the now half open door.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Trying to cover herself, as best she could, she blushed slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. It's just been too long since I've really felt clean."

He nodded, relieved that she was okay and was about to close the door again, when she called out to him.

"Would you mind scrubbing my back? My shoulders ache from riding so long and I can't really reach all that well..." She looked at him pleadingly, not sure if he would deny her request.

She was still talking, when he already was in the process of making his way over to her, not needing much persuasion. Trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face, he took the soap from her fingers and motioned for her to lean forward.

Following his silent plea, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. Resting her cheek on her knees so she could face him while he assisted her.

Hesitating a moment, Richard then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair in the corner, not wanting to get it wet and soapy.

Swallowing hard at the sight of his toned upper body, Kahlan decided it would be better to close her eyes, before she got any bad ideas. Feeling his hand gently lift her hair, setting it over her shoulder. The soap began moving on her back, sliding softly over her skin, closing her eyes was not any better for her mental health.

_What where you thinking?_ She chided herself and bit her lip to keep another moan from escaping. No need to embarrass herself any further. His arm slipping into the water, the soap slid along her lower back, making her shudder. She could hear Richard's breathing become more ragged, but tried to ignore it. She debated whether to call a halt to this, before it went any further, but couldn't bring herself to. It just felt too good. She wanted to be selfish just once. She felt the soap slide out of his grasp.

"Slippery stuff," he whispered, his voice low and full of desire. "I think I'll just use my hand. I can't hold onto this stuff under the water." He pulled his hand out of the tub and reached to capture the escaped soap. Gathering a good amount of lather on his palm his pressed it onto her back again. Working the soap over her skin. Richard applied enough pressure to get her clean, but not enough to be considered a massage.

His caresses lulled her into a state of contentment. The feel of his hand directly on her back was comforting to her, for the first time in months she felt really happy. Water was sluicing down her back as he brought it up to rinse off the soap. After a few minutes of this she was sure he was just splashing water on her for an excuse to keep touching her. Only his rasping voice pulling her out of her haze.

"Let me wash your hair?" He needed a way to make this encounter continue. He was in love with her hair. Watching it, smelling it, touching it, he'd fantasized about washing it. Playing with it was something that he thought about often.

His mouth was right next to her ear, she could feel his breath as he spoke. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded. She reached up to place her hair down her back again. Moving her head back to be helpful, she forgot that she was trying to cover her body.

Richard cupped some water into his hands, then poured it carefully over her head, minding her eyes. Repeating the motion several times, he finally got the mass of hair wet enough to be able to lather it with the soap.

Massaging her scalp, he relished the opportunity of being able to do this for her. He had secretly been dreaming about this for a while, her hair had always fascinated him. Just the feeling of her soft strands between his fingers was like heaven.

"I love your hair." He spoke what he was thinking out loud. He saw that his compliment pleased her by the smile that spread across her face. "It's longer then the last time I saw you."

Kahlan was pleased that he would notice something like that. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Yes it is, about an inch or so." Having his hands tangled in her locks was better then any pleasure she'd experienced, however there was one she hadn't that might top this. The long hair was heavy and when she was stressed it would cause her scalp to ache. His fingers working around the roots, massaging the soap into it was spectacular. All her worries and anxiety were being washed away. Flowing into the tub with the dirt and grim from the road. Moans were escaping her throat unchecked now, but she was beyond caring.

Richard worked her hair for as long as he could, but he saw her skin was beginning to wrinkle, so he put a slight pressure on her forehead to get her to tip her head back to help him rinse it. Again he took his time, working small sections to make sure all the soap was removed. Looking down at her he saw her eyes were closed, his eyes wandered further along, noticing her breasts, the hard tips peaking out of the water. His attempts to keep his hands working on the rinse were unsuccessful, he heard her whisper his name.

Opening her eyes as his hands had stopped moving, she saw his focus was no longer on her head. "Richard!" Trying to cover herself she flung her hands up, however then her brace in the water was removed, her whole head disappeared into the bath. She started struggling to get back up and sputtering the water out of her mouth, which had gone under open with surprise. Hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her up for air again.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." he swiped the hair covering her face back in it's place behind her head after he helped get her settled again. "They were just there, and I... I haven't had the pleasure of looking at you for so long."

"You like what you see, Cypher?" Kahlan let out a delighted giggle at his nod and smile.

"Well you're clean now, lets get you out and ready for bed." He stepped back and held up the towel, allowing her to stand up, step out of the basin and into his waiting arms. He folded the towel around her, rubbing it up and down on her, patting her dry. He reached over for the second towel and wrapped it around her hair. He massaged the moisture out of the strands, working down to her scalp again.

She tried to dry her body off without moving her towel much, it wasn't that easy. Luckily Richard seemed to notice her distress and he took the towel he used on her hair and moved down to dry her legs. Watching him kneeling before her half naked, rubbing on her legs was arousing her.

When he was content that she was dry, he went and retrieved her white nightgown. Slinking it up into a line, he motioned for her to drop the towel and raise her arms for it.

"I'm sure I can dress myself, Richard." She gave him a head tilt, questioning his intentions.

"Oh I have no doubt, but let me do this for you?" His smile pleaded at her. "You've had a long hard journey. Let me take care of you?"

She pondered it for a moment, then dropped the towel and put her arms up. She was a little surprised and disappointed when he slipped it on her immediately. She wouldn't have minded him sneaking another peak of her form. He must have decided to be good. She was far too tired for him to try to convince her to do anything as it was. When they made love, she wanted it to be perfect. If she confessed him, she wanted to remember everything about it when he wasn't a slave to her. He'd told her that they were safe, that he'd figured it out, but she wasn't convinced. He was so sure about it all; it made her want to believe that it might work. She'd rather have all her wits when they finally tried the theory though.

Slipping her gown over her head had been easy, settling it properly on her body had been torture. The white silky material was instantly warmed by her skin. Positioning the triangle pieces over her breasts, where her nipples still indicated her arousal, then moving to help it flow over her hips. Richard could feel himself hardening, again. It had calmed after the dunking, but now it was making his needs known again.

"I'm going to go stir the fire in our room." He grinned at her at the mention of them sharing a room, "If you want to gather your things and finish up for the night, it's right through that door." He pointed at one of the two doors in the room.

She hadn't been in there yet, but she did need to finish getting ready for bed. So she agreed and then watched him head into their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He was sitting in a chair beside the fire when she walked in. Taking a look around their room, she noticed a nice sized bed dressed with a beautiful, hand-made quilt. There was a small table and two chairs. The fire was blazing, the firelight flickering off his abs; she could see the heat was causing him to sweat a little. She fought back the urge to lick him. She set her bags down by the footboard, and looked to Richard for direction.

Motioning her to the pillow on the floor in front of his chair. She made her way over and sat down facing him. He smiled at her and made a turning motion with his hand. He wanted her back to him. When she did as requested, he picked up a small section of her hair and using the small brush in his hand, started working out the tangles. Letting the fire work with him to dry her hair.

Kahlan resumed the position she had in the bath, knees up to her chest, but her hands draped over them and her chin rested on her crossed arms. Keeping her head straight so he could work on her hair. The feel of him lovingly brushing the tangles out was divine. The smooth rhythm he was establishing, along with the gentle pressure of the tugging, was making her sleepier. "Richard," she spoke softly, speaking any louder was too much effort.

"What is it?"

"I'm so tired." She closed her eyes and soaked everything in. Being alone with the man she loved, him tending to her hair, the warmth of the fire, and the wonderful feeling of being clean.

"Just relax, I'll take care of you," He assured her. "Let yourself do what you need to, if you can't stay awake, I'll carry you to bed when I'm done with your hair."

"Mmmm" was all she could muster. The lulling of his ministrations was sending her deeper into the abyss of slumber.

Sunlight tickling her face was what pulled her out of her deep sleep. She hadn't slept that soundly in months. The next thing she noticed was that she couldn't move, she was on her side, back braced against a hard chest. Richard. She was being held tightly against him, it brought a smile, she'd been smiling more in the last twelve hours than she had in the last four months.

From the sound of the even breathing in her ear, she could tell that he was not yet awake. Her movement caused him to try to pull her closer. That's when she noticed the hand that was attached to the arm wrapped around her. She lifted up the blankets and saw him cupping her breast. The sight made her moan, he didn't seem to be doing it to feel her without her permission, and it was a good feeling. His hand holding her to him while holding her breast was something that she was going to want every night now.

The other arm was stretched out under her neck, acting as a pillow. Turning her head she kissed his bare arm. Hearing the reflexive moan that escaped his lips, she did it again. She continued to kiss his arm until she felt something poking her in the rear. Knowing what it was she wiggled her bottom into it. The hand on her tightened again and pulled her hard into his chest while his hips shifted forward. She gasped at the contact, arousal gathering between her legs. She went back to wiggling and kissing his arm.

"Mmm Kahlan, you better stop doing that," a sleepy voice told her. "Unless you want to finish it now. I can't be as trusted to control myself when a beautiful woman wakes me up by rubbing on my cock and kissing my arm."

At the sound of him using that word made her groan. She wanted him so badly. She could have him right now, all she had to do was keep going. But the thought that she could confess him, halted her thoughts.

"You won't confess me," he said it like he knew it to be true. There was no doubt in his voice. "When you believe that, we will consummate our love. But not before." He gave her breast another light squeeze and then removed his hand.

"It's hard for me Richard." She rolled herself over to look at his face, searching his eyes for any sign that he didn't mean what he said. She knew already that she wouldn't find any. She had already heard the truth in his voice. "I've been told there was no way my whole life." She raised her head up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I want to believe it will work." She kissed him again. "In the mean time you can have fun convincing me?"

Smiling at her he went to capture her lips, his mouth meeting hers in a hot kiss. His hands moved up to entangle themselves in her hair, holding her mouth to his. Opening up he allowed her tongue to enter. Until just now they hadn't kissed since she'd arrived; it was heaven. How had he waited so long to capture her lips again? He wouldn't make that mistake again, making a note to kiss her as often as possible.

Needing more contact, he rolled her under him, resting their pelvises together. He slipped in closer when she opened her legs and let him rest right against her. Two layers of cloth was all that separated them. He rolled his hips against her and she pushed back against him. He couldn't get enough of her mouth, tongue playing with hers, dancing around licking every part of the interior. He was pressing his hips into her at the same time, establishing a rhythm. They still had clothes on and he was afraid that he was going to lose himself. He had to stop, he wasn't going to use her to reach climax like that. Unless they could find release together with her complete belief in him, they wouldn't achieve orgasm at all.

"We have to stop," he said as he retreated, moaning as he rolled off her onto his back. He couldn't remember being so hard in his life. He worked on evening out his breathing, trying to bring himself under control again.

Placing her head gently on his shoulder and throwing her arm over his chest, she settled into him, not wanting to break contact, but knowing that too much would drive him too far. She knew that it was alright when he brought his arm up to her back and began rubbing soothing circles on it. Sometimes he'd get distracted by her hair and he'd twirl it around. "We should probably get up, I should help your mom with breakfast." Dropping a delicate kiss on his shoulder she pulled up and swung her feet out of bed. Standing up and stretching her arms above her head, she saw that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She gave him a wink, then picked up her bag and went to put on some clothes.

When he entered the room, he searched her out instinctively. He found her sitting next to his brother. Michael was telling her something, apparently something she found amusing because she had a large smile on her face. She started to laugh at the end of whatever it was he was saying.

Richard watched his brother; he knew what he was about. He trusted Kahlan. He told himself that as he observed them. She was helping chop vegetables for the meal, Michael scooted closer to her, swinging a leg over the bench so she was sitting between his, in an effort to watch over her shoulder. Richard began to get irritated. He was well aware of the view you got of her in that position. His brother ogling her breasts didn't make him happy. Maybe he was overreacting.

He shouldn't have been worried – Kahlan, noticing Michael's new position at her back, halted the chopping and half turned to look at him. "Michael, would you be so kind and give me some more room? I need some space to work with the knives. Unless you want my elbow in your side?" she asked sweetly, making Richard nearly choke on the suppressed laugh.

His mother, who had been watching Michael with a frown on her face, noticed Richard standing in the doorway, a smile spreading on her face. "Good morning, Richard," she greeted, causing Kahlan to turn to him with an even wider smile and Michael to abandon his position behind her.

"Good morning," he greeted back and took Michael's recently vacated place, slipping his arms around Kahlan and pressing a kiss to the back of her head. She leaned back against him slightly, relishing the contact, while she continued chopping the vegetables.

"Aren't you afraid to hit me with your elbow?"

She giggled quietly. "I'll take extra care not to," she whispered, causing him to chuckle.

The vibrations from his laugh traveled along her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Finishing the vegetables, Kahlan reluctantly got up to bring them over to Mary.

"Thank you, dear," she said, gratefully taking them from her hands and dumping them into the hot water.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

The older woman leaned close, conspiratorially. "You could try to stay away from my eldest son. I am not sure I trust him around beautiful women," she winked at Kahlan, causing her to blush and chuckle at once.

"Thank you for the advice."

Raising her voice, Mary added, "Also, if you would be so kind as to set the table? The dishes are in the cupboard besides the door."

Following the direction, Kahlan soon had the table ready. She was just setting the last piece of cutlery down, when George Cypher entered the house, bringing cool air and newly cut wood with him.

He received a chorus of greetings and returned them in kind, while setting the wood down by the fireplace.

"Here, George. Some hot tea to warm you up," his wife said, setting a mug of steaming tea onto the table.

"Ah, yes, that's exactly what I need right now. Thank you, dear." Sitting down heavily at the table, he only now seemed to notice the newest addition to the household. "Kahlan! How did you sleep? I hope Richard was being a gentleman and let you have his blanket."

Kahlan laughed, nodding. "Don't worry, you raised your son well."

George grinned at her. "Apparently I did, he managed to bring you home."

Kahlan blushed at the compliment, but tried to downplay it. "Really, it's me who feels like the luckiest person in the world, just the fact that he wants me here."

Richard's father waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I am sure many men would be happy to get you to even look at them."

Kahlan's hand froze for a second in its movement, before she let it sink into her lap to hide its trembling under the table.

"Actually, men are usually quite happy when I don't look at them."

The Cypher's eyebrows all furrowed in confusion.

"I can't imagine that's true. Why would they not want to get to know such a beautiful, intelligent and generous person like you, dear?" Mary asked, incredulous.

Kahlan's fingers played with the tablecloth until Richard's hand grabbed hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

Her eyes locked onto his warm brown orbs, trying to soak up some of his strength.

He gave her a slight nod. "They'll understand."

Taking a deep breath, she redirected her gaze to Richard's parents and brother, who were waiting patiently for her to collect herself.

"I...I am what is called a Confessor," she started and paused, not quite sure how to continue.

"What is a Confessor, dear?" Mary prodded gently.

"Confessors are a line of women who were created thousands of years ago by great wizards. We are the voice of authority in the Midlands and everyone has to abide by our word. We look for the truth in people and if they are lying to us, we can tell, most of the time. If we can't tell, confession is the only other way of finding the truth." Here, Kahlan had to stop a moment to collect herself again. "If we confess someone, we take their free will and they fall deeply in love with us. They would do anything we tell them to. Tell the truth, kill, die, anything. The only way to end confession is by death; either the confessed dies, or the Confessor who confessed him.

"That is why Richard is the only one who dares to come close to me; touch me of his own free will. Everyone else is afraid they'll lose their soul to me." She laughed dejectedly. "And really, I can't blame them. I'd be afraid of me, too."

Maybe to prove that he wasn't, Richard's hand slid under her hair and grasped her neck, tugging her close to press another kiss to her temple.

"I'll never be afraid of you, Kahlan," he whispered into her ear.

She gave him her special smile, thankful that he was by her side.

Walking around the table, Mary took a seat beside Kahlan and hugged her close.

"Oh dear. Thank you for being so open and telling us. Don't fret; you won't need to add us to the people who are afraid to look at you. You are family now, and family always sticks together. Also, your...powers helped keep Richard safe, so we owe you our thanks."

A traitorous tear escaped Kahlan's left eye and coursed down her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You're all so kind to me."

Wiping the tear away, Mary kissed her forehead in a motherly fashion.

"You make our Richard happy. For that, we can't thank you enough." Arising to go back to preparing food, she patted her head, then paused on her way back to the stove. "So when is it going to be official?"

Confused, Richard looked at his mom. "When is what going to be official?"

"Kahlan being a part of this family." She saw Richard's surprise, and Kahlan's cheeks turned bright pink. "You're obviously sharing a bed, I hope that you'd have more respect for her then to take her to bed and not make her yours under the spirits' good blessings."

Kahlan's gaze moved to her hands, wringing her fingers together, trying to look anywhere but at Richard.

"Mom..." He didn't quite know how to tell her, "We haven't actually... well... we haven't done anything, together... yet..." He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he thought that he was starting to sweat. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his mom; she looked at him expectantly, like she had no idea what he might be referring too. "We haven't... Mom, Kahlan's still...pure."

Mortification, that's all she felt, as she removed herself from the room, heading to their room. Shutting the door, she sat down on the bed, put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she settled for taking deep breaths instead.

When she heard the door to the room open, she expected Richard to check up on her.

She was surprised, when she head Mary's voice speak as she took a seat beside her on the bed.

"I am sorry for making him say that. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Kahlan. Although, there is no need to feel embarrassment over such a matter. You should be proud that you are saving yourself for something so special, for a special man. I'm sure that Richard loves the idea that he will be your one and only."

Kahlan took another deep breath and finally talked herself into looking at Mary Cypher.

"It's not that easy." Sweeping her locks back over her shoulder, she took another deep breath. "We haven't consummated anything yet, because when I..." _Spirits, talk about awkward_, she thought. "I would lose control over my powers and he would be confessed. So, we have to find a way around that, first," she concluded, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

Mary's hand settled onto the younger woman's shoulders. "I am sorry that your magic is keeping you from having what ordinary young people have." She gave the shoulder an encouraging squeeze."But if there is one who can find a way, it is Richard."

Nodding, Kahlan gave her a watery smile. "I know," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He tugged on her hand again. "Come on, Kahlan."

She gave a long suffering sigh. "Richard, I'm not sure why you insist on this. I don't need a new dress. I'm fine with the ones I have."

"I know you are, but I'd like to see you wear something different. Something from my home," he pleaded and she rolled her eyes. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist, if he started with such arguments and gazed at her with that look in his eyes, he knew that she knew it too.

"Fine," she growled. "Lead the way, Seeker."

He grinned at her, still holding her hand, leading the way into town.

"There are three different tailors in town. We'll see which one's got a dress you'd like."

"You know, men are usually resistant when they are supposed to go shopping. So, what's wrong with you?" she asked innocently, watching him turn halfway around to look at her, a playful glare in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kahlan Amnell. I would just like to see my girlfriend wear something special for me, that's all."

"Well, as long as you don't intend to flaunt me around town in it," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Richard. Nothing. Just lead the way."

He grinned at her again, and this time, she could only shake her head and grin back.

"You are impossible."

"I know," he said, and laughed merrily, happy just to have her with him.

Walking into town, still hand in hand, a few townspeople sent them curious glances. Kahlan was the newest gossip, so just one sneak peek of her, especially at Richard's side, was enough to get tongues wagging.

Reaching the first tailor's shop a few minutes later, they entered the small store. Many dresses and shirts were hanging around the relatively small store, ready to be inspected by customers.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Richard Cypher, is that really you?" the elderly owner said, entering the main room through a curtain in the back.

Richard laughed, his face lighting up at the sight of the older man. "Master Eggleton! It's so good to see you again. How are you? Is the business still running as smoothly as ever?"

Master Eggleton came closer, clasping Richard's arm in greeting, who returned the gesture. "Yes, yes, I am quite fine, thank you. Business is still going strong. Everyone needs clothes on their form after all." He smiled, then let his gaze wander from Richard, to his companion. "And who is this fair lady? Richard, why don't you introduce us?"

"Of course. Master Eggleton, this is Kahlan Amnell, my protector, best friend and hopefully soon-to-be wife." He grinned at her, when he saw her playfully raised eyebrow, "Kahlan, this is Master Eggleton, an old friend of the family. I've known him since I can remember."

Kahlan stepped forward a little and held out her hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." He took her hand and bowed slightly, pressing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "My lady."

Kahlan smiled. She was used to people bowing to her and addressing her with 'My Lady', but the old man made her also feel welcome while doing so.

Straightening again, he smiled back at her, a friendly sparkle in his eyes. "I am glad to see that Richard finally found someone he can be happy with. Such a beautiful woman, too." At that, Kahlan blushed softly, making him chuckle.

"Well, what can I do for you two?"

"Kahlan needs-" At her glare, he coughed and started again, "I would like to buy a new dress for Kahlan. Not sure yet what style or color. I've been away for a while and I'm not familiar anymore with the latest trends. I like blue, though."

The older man merrily chuckled again. "Yes, you have been gone for awhile. One day, you'll have to tell me where you went, my boy. For now, let's see what we can find to match those lovely eyes, eh?"

Pondering his options for a moment, he lifted a finger in victory. "Ah-ha! I think I have the perfect dress for you, my dear. If you would follow me over here?" He lead the way towards the back, where he reached into a small closet and took out a beautifully cut light blue dress, nearly the exact shade as Kahlan's eyes. It had laces at the front, although not as far down as her Mother Confessor's dress; the laces only reaching down the bodice. A few pearls were worked delicately into it, sparkling slightly in the winter sunlight streaming through the window.

Kahlan gasped softly at the sight and Richard nodded approvingly.

"I take it, you like the dress, yes?"

Kahlan could barely take her eyes off it. "It's beautiful. The handiwork is outstanding."

"Thank you, m'lady. If you like, there is a fitting room just through this curtain. If you need any help with the lacing, I can call my daughter; she would gladly assist you."

Richard chuckled at that. "Don't worry, she's used to laces."

Kahlan slapped him playfully, before she carefully took the dress from Master Eggleton's hands and made her way through the curtain.

As soon as she was shrouded behind the fabric, the tailor turned to Richard and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, Richard, I can't fault your taste."

Richard grinned again. "Thank you. I'm ecstatic that she wants me by her side."

"Yes," Eggleton nodded, "you can call yourself very lucky, son."

They passed a few minutes in comfortable silence, waiting for Kahlan to reappear.

While he waited, Richard took a look around at the other clothes in the shop. All the work was exquisite. He was distracted from his observations, when the door to the store opened. Richard saw several young women enter and his spirits sank, when he saw Anna was among them.

He sighed quietly and noticed his old friend cast him a half curious, half concerned look, before he went to greet the new customers.

"Good day! What can I do for you?"

They greeted him as well, before stating that they were just here to browse the new clothes.

Richard tried slipping behind the curtain unnoticed, but Anna spotted him before he could make good on his plan.

"Richard!" She nearly squealed in joy. "What are you doing here? It's so good to see you," she gushed.

"Uh, well, I'm here with-"

"Richard?" Kahlan's soft call interrupted his explanation, but he turned at once, eager to follow her call.

He didn't see the anger settling over Anna's features, as she realized that Kahlan wasn't far away.

Master Eggleton, meanwhile, came back over to check if the dress was fitting nicely, or if it needed adjusting. He could hear Richard gasp for breath, when Kahlan stepped around the curtain.

The sight before them was astonishing – the dress hugged her figure perfectly, accentuating her curves in all the right places. The cleavage was held in an oval cut, parting only slightly at the laces.

"You look...you look." Richard took a breath, not knowing how to properly let her know what an impact the view of her was having on him. "Breathtaking," he finished, the word felt terribly inadequate, but Kahlan smiled her special smile at him and all he could do was to will his heart to continue beating.

"It's too tight."

They all turned towards Anna, who was standing there, staring at Kahlan with barely concealed envy in her eyes. Her arms crossed under her breasts, she advanced forward.

"If I were you, I would never leave the house, wearing this. It's not at all becoming for you."

Kahlan just smiled indulgently. "Well, thank you for divulging your unasked opinion, Anna. It's a good thing that Richard seems to like it, though, isn't it?"

"I like it, indeed. Very much so," Richard said, walking to Kahlan's side and wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's the matter with you, Anna? The dress fits perfectly."

Anna huffed. "Yes, of course you'd think that, Richard. You are all goofy-eyed, when it comes to your little tramp. Where'd you find her anyways? Aren't the girls in your hometown good enough for you? You go off looking in far away places for one who suits you better?"

Richard raised an eyebrow at his old girlfriend. "Back off, Anna. There's no need to insult Kahlan. If you've got a problem, then tell me. Leave her out of this."

"My problem is that you don't seem to consider how I'd feel, if you bring her here, flaunting her around like some precious little princess!"

"I do not _flaunt_ her. And she's not showing off either." Richard snapped at her. "Why should I consider your feelings? You left _me_, Anna. You just up and went away, without saying a word. That was years ago. Didn't you think I would find love again? You think that highly of yourself? What is this anyway? The entertain-my-friends-because-they-have-nothing-better-to-do-hour?" he said, with a glance at Anna's friends, who were trying to eavesdrop inconspicuously.

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it again, her face read with anger. "How dare you put this on me? You could've stopped me from leaving!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, have it your way." He turned back to Kahlan, ignoring the angry tirade behind him. One look into Kahlan's sympathetic blue eyes, and the irritation he had felt a second ago vanished at once.

"I would feel honored to purchase that dress for you, my love," he said softly, his left hand gently caressing over Kahlan's long locks.

Her hands were smoothing the expensive fabric down the front of her thighs as she answered, "Thank you, Richard. I do love the dress. I will give that money back to you, next time we visit Aydindril."

"Nonsense. It's my gift to you. Don't tell me I am not allowed to give you presents when I want to," he teased, causing her to smile and relent to his wish.

"Master Eggleton!" Richard called over Anna's muttering.

The other man hurried over, from his place at the front of the shop, trying to discreetly give the arguing young people some privacy.

"Yes, Richard?"

"If you could take a look? But I don't think that the dress needs any adjusting."

Master Eggleton asked Kahlan to turn around, so he could view the dress from all sides, checking the fit.

"It sits perfectly, dear. As if it's been made for you," he smiled, after his inspection had finished.

"Thank you, Master Eggleton."

"You're very welcome, dear. Do you wish to leave it on, or change back into your other dress?"

"I'll leave it on, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." he said kindly, then ushered them over to the desk to conclude the sale.

In the meantime, Anna rushed passed them and out the door, glaring at them on her way out. Richard didn't mind – he was glad to see her go.

Stepping outside, into the surprisingly, warm afternoon air, a bag with Kahlan's other dress in hand, Richard took a long look at her, the unfiltered sunlight letting the dress shimmer even more. Kahlan's eyes seemed to sparkle in concert with the pearls sewn into the fabric of the dress.

"You look so beautiful."

Kahlan beamed at him. "Thank you so much for this Richard," she said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Richard wished to prolong the contact, but knew they had all the time in the world to continue this as soon as the got behind closed doors.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You are pretty presumptuous, Seeker." Kahlan commented, as they walked back to his house. Far enough from town so no random eavesdroppers could be about.

"What do you mean?" He thought back, trying to figure out what she was referring to.

"Wife?" She stopped and pulled her hand out of his, moving both of them to her hips. Posing in a mock angry pose. "Aren't you supposed to _ask_ me about that first?"

Richard's face turned a little pink, he remembered how he introduced her, girlfriend just didn't seem descriptive enough for what she was to him. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that she was his, and he wasn't going to let her go. Offering up that she was, hopefully, going to marry him, seemed like a good idea at the time. "I was planning to ask..."

"How many people have you told that we're getting married?" Kahlan was curious to hear the answer to this.

"Only Master Eggleton, I think."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I think it's very sweet. But a bit of advice, Richard, _before_ you tell people you are hoping, planning, or whatnot, to get married, you might want to ask that girl first."

"I was waiting until it felt right. I've been waiting for a meaningful moment, I wanted it to be perfect." Richard made a decision, he picked up her left hand and got down on one knee, "But I know now that any moment that I'm with you is perfect, just by the merit of you being in it." He kissed her ring finger, and then reached back and pulled a small silver circlet from his pocket. "Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor, Love of my life, Protector to the Seeker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She had only been teasing him before, not expecting him to actually ask her to become his wife. Tears stung her eyes. What was she thinking? She should have expected it; he never did anything half way. And now she had to rip out both their hearts.

"I can't." She pulled her hand from his, turned on her heels and ran into the forest.

Richard didn't know what to do. He was left on his knee, still holding the small ring in his hand. That didn't go as he'd expected at all. How could she turn him down? Didn't she love him enough to marry him? He just watched her run. Should he go after her? She just trampled on his heart, what would he even say to her. Picking himself off the ground. He started after her at a walk. He needed to think about what he was going to say to her when he caught up. Right now he just wanted to hit something. How could they go from so happy, to that crushing blow in a few seconds?

She ran for a ways and then slowed to a fast walk. Finally finding a fallen tree to sit on she allowed herself to stop. She knew he would come after her, she needed to clear her thoughts, he'd want to know why. She knew she couldn't explain it to him in a way that he would accept. The tears were streaming, unchecked, down her cheeks, she didn't even bother wiping them away.

Sitting down on the tree she pulled her knees to her chin, making sure not to snag her new dress. Listening to the forest, trying to calm herself and bring on coherent thoughts. She was kidding herself thinking that Richard would be happy with the status quo, she just didn't expect him to want to move on so quickly. She wished that she could marry him, take him as her mate. However she wouldn't take his soul, even if it meant not being with him. She needed to know that he was always the man that she fell in love with. She loved him more deeply then she'd ever felt anything, like she'd been confessed by him. She heard the rustling of leaves, without lifting her eyes, she scanned the area, seeing Richard's boots, she knew that he was going demand answers. She didn't know what to tell him.

"Kahlan?" His voice broke. "I just need to know why you don't want to marry me. I thought that was something that people, as in love as we are, did... Maybe I'm just not good at this..." His heartbreak was shining though as he spoke.

Listening to his voice, her tears renewed themselves and her heart broke again. "I can't."

"Why? I want a reason!" He was angry now. He made his way over to her spot on the tree. "Make me understand. Please." He tried to rein in his anger.

"I'm the Mother Confessor. When I go back to Aydindril I'll…" she didn't know how she could tell him this, but she had to, "I'll have to take a mate. I'll have to bear a child, to continue the line of confessors."

"Choose me!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her off the tree and to her feet. "I want you to choose me." Reaching around her, he brought her into his chest, holding her body next to his. He could feel her body shaking with the sobs that she was letting out.

"I can't. I would never, ever do that to you, Richard, I love you enough not to condemn you to that fate. You wouldn't be the person I fell in love with anymore, you'd be a shell of your old self." Giving in to his embrace, she returned the hug. She buried her face in his neck, her tears dampening his shirt.

He kissed her head, and rubbing her back, trying to soothe the pain for her. "You won't confess me, my love, I've already given everything I have to you. There is nothing for your magic to take." He needed her to know this was true. "If my love for you wasn't deep, would I be here right now, after you took my heart from my chest and fed it to a gar?"

Kahlan looked up into his eyes and saw they were also moist with tears. She saw that he believed, with all of his heart and soul that this was the truth. Seeing the confidence he had made her believe. She knew magic, and sometimes there was a way, like this, to get around it. His mom said he would figure it out, and she was sure now that he really had. Not wasting anymore time she put a hand on the nape of his neck and pulled his head down to hers, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Tasting her mouth mixed with the salt of her tears, he opened his lips and deepened the kiss, begging entrance into her mouth with his tongue, it was granted, and their tongues mingled. Soothing the hurt that was caused. He took her top lip into his mouth, worrying it with his tongue and sucking on it. Running his tongue over her top teeth and gums, then reaching back into her mouth with it, finding her tongue and rolling his around it. Raising it up he tickled the roof of her mouth, then slipped away laving her top lip again.

Richard pulled back from the kiss, both of them were panting from the lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers, touching the tips of their noses. "I want you." he stated simply, "But I don't want to take you unless you promise me forever." He placed a light kiss on her lips. Then backed up, repeating his earlier action, he got down on one knee, and fished for the ring again. "Kahlan, my love, would you choose me as your mate, your lover, the father of your future children? Would you allow me to be a husband to you, to assist you in your troubles? Let me make you happy, I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are as happy as you can possibly be. Please say that you'll marry me." He looked up at her, conveying the need in his soul, in his heart, through his eyes, into hers. He kissed her hand and then awaited an answer, praying it hand changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You couldn't possibly make me any happier than I am right now."

"I'd like to devote my life to trying."

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you Richard." She held out her hand so that he could slip on the ring. "This is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"I bought it when we arrived in Aydindril, I've been waiting to ask you for a long time now."

Kahlan pulled him up off the ground; grabbing his head she connected their mouths again. This was something that needed to be sealed with a kiss. The sweet kiss turned hot very rapidly, they were devouring each other's mouths. Her hands reached down to his shirt and began pulling it up, she wanted to have him right now. Sealing the deal in every way.

Willingly, he raised his arms and parted their lips briefly to help her remove his shirt. In turn he began unlacing the dress. He looked down and watched as he slowly revealed more flesh as well as her corset. When it was loose enough he eased the fabric over her shoulders, and the dress sunk to the forest floor. He motioned for her to step out of it, then he carefully picked up the blue dress, shook out the leaves and draped it over the fallen tree. With the dress taken care of he brought her back into his arms. His mouth went to her bare shoulder and started kissing her silky skin. When he got to her corset strap he followed it down to her breast, kissing along the line of the fabric. Teasing her skin with his tongue and lips.

Kahlan threw her head back, trying to move him further south, even contact over the cups of the corset would be like heaven. She could feel her body responding to his touch. Her legs were going to give out, so she backed them up until her back met a tree for extra support.

His hands made their way up to her shoulders, sliding down the straps of her corset, exposing a little more of her beautiful skin.

"Last I tried it, a bed was much more comfortable than a tree dear ones," Zedd called over to them. What a day to take a stroll in the woods and head over to visit with his two favorite people.

Kahlan's face turned a deep shade of pink, her hands moved to pull the corset straps back into place. Exposing herself to Zedd wasn't on her to do list. She heard Richard groan into her skin, before lifting his face to look at Zedd.

"Great timing, Grandfather," Richard muttered.

"Did you say something Richard?"

"How very nice to see you Zedd!" he sarcastically replied.

"Yes, well I was just on my way to your house. Your mother invited me for dinner, anytime I wanted, and I decided tonight would be a beautiful night to join you. I was reading the clouds you see, and they told me to head on over now."

Richard looked up at Kahlan, placed a hand on her cheek, a soft kiss on her lips. "Next time we start this, it will be behind locked doors." he watched her nod at him, and then her went and retrieved her dress from the tree. Holding it out to her she took it, then her found his shirt and put it on. Walking back over to Kahlan where she was lacing her dress up, he pushed her hands away and re-laced her dress himself.

Zedd watched the interaction between the two of them. The love that they felt for the other was obvious in their every action. His grandson didn't think twice, he just acted in such a caring and careful manner with her. He hoped that Richard would be able to convince Kahlan of his theory that her magic wouldn't effect him. Zedd knew that to be true, but he couldn't confirm it for them. They would have to complete that journey on their own, using their hearts to guide them safely through to the other side.

"You two look ready to go." Zedd motioned for them to come with him. "I'll walk with you to your house, wouldn't want you to get lost along the way."

Richard reached for Kahlan's left hand, when she took it they followed Zedd back to RIchard's house. He would randomly bring her hand to his lips and kiss the ring that was now resting on her finger. Her promise to be his for the rest of their lives. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this euphoric.

Dusk had fallen when they arrived at the house. They could smell the aroma of spice soup in the air and the sound of Zedd's stomach rumbling broke the comfortable silence.

"Oh spice soup! The clouds never fail me." Zedd scurried into the house ahead of them.

Richard and Kahlan just looked at each other and smiled. Zedd never failed to bring a little joy to their lives, despite his bad timing.

"Shall we announce it tonight?" Richard asked her.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Yes. I think I want to share it with the world, but your family is a good place to start." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled back and dragged him into his home.

When they entered the main room everyone turned to look at them.

"That's a lovely dress my dear," Mary called over from her place at the stove. "It suits you perfectly, I hope that you made my son buy it for you."

"He did buy it for me, but he certainly didn't need to." Still feeling weird having Richard buy her clothes, she tried to brush off the comment.

He turned her to face him and kissed her nose. "I wanted to get it for you. I want to give you everything." He hugged her. "Whatever you want, tell me, I'll do everything I can to get it for you."

"All I want is you."

Feeling everyone's eyes on them already he decided it was as good of time as any, "You have me," he said to Kahlan, then Richard turned to the group. "Today I asked Kahlan to marry me, twice," He grinned at her. "Luckily, one of those times she agreed."

Mary dropped everything and ran over to Kahlan, taking her from Richard and enclosing her in her embrace. "I've always wanted a daughter! I'm so happy you are going to become part of our family."

George Cypher got out of his chair and walked over to congratulate them. Clapping Richard on the shoulder then pulling him in to a hug. "Nice going son. Took you long enough."

Richard squeezed his dad back, "I know, but I didn't want to mess up."

Zedd came over from his bowl of soup, which was already half gone, and took both of them into his arms. "About time you two! I've been waiting ages for this kind of news."

Richard looked around for his brother. He saw Michael scowling in the back of the room. Knowing that seeing his younger brother marry before him, especially to someone so beautiful, rubbed him the wrong way. He saw that Richard had noticed him and put on a fake smile.

Michael made his way over to his brother and offered his hand. "So much for being pure. Why would she marry you, unless she was pregnant already."

Richard didn't even think about it, he just hit him, under the chin. The force of the blow sent him reeling backwards, hitting a chair. Stumbling over it he fell on his ass.

"You're lucky you're family, Michael. Although, I don't want to claim the relation right now."

Mary went over to give Michael a piece of her mind, her harsh whispers could be heard by everyone, but no one could make out the exact words. After she was done, Michael picked himself up and left the house.

"He's going to go take a walk to cool his jealousy." She walked to Kahlan, "Don't listen to him. He just wants to be better then Richard at everything. We have tried his whole life to make him stop his petty contest with his brother. He just never expected his younger brother to find such a wonderful love before he did."

"It's ok, Mary-"

"Call me Mom now, please."

"It's ok , Mom," Kahlan smiled at being able to use that moniker again, "I understand."

Richard walked over to Kahlan and put his arm around her waist. Pulling her into his side. "Lets have dinner, then we can talk about the wedding... alone." He kissed her ear and then led her over to a place at the table. Pulling her chair out for her, he assisted her and then went to get them each a bowl of soup. Bringing it over he sat down next to her.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner as Zedd entertained them with stories of their journey by telling how they brought down Darken Rahl, perhaps exaggerating some things slightly, mostly the parts that Zedd himself was involved in. The camaraderie and laughter was lifting everyone's spirits after the incident earlier. The meal went on for a while, until the sound of the door opening made everyone look over.

Michael was standing there, he now had everyone's attention.

"I just want to apologize, to Kahlan." Michael smirked at Richard. "I'd never want to insult such a lovely woman."

"I don't accept."

"Wha-"

"You need to apologize to your brother, not to me. You implied that the only reason someone would want him is if he tricked them and got them with child. That is something he would never do." Kahlan smiled at Richard. "There is nothing but good and kindness in his heart, he'd never get into that sort of scenario. It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

Michael seemed to contemplate what she was saying. Everyone was waiting to see what his choice would be.

"I'm sorry Richard."

"Accepted, on one condition." Richard didn't want to make the rift between them any wider. "Never insult the woman I love again. Insult me all you want, but when you say things that hurt Kahlan, I can't forgive that."

Michael seemed to accept that and he nodded. Sitting down to join his family and try to make up for his actions earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kahlan was sitting by the fire in their room; she had changed into her nightgown and was brushing out her hair before bed. A hand took the brush from her grasp and took over the work. The rhythmic stroking against her scalp was heaven. She loved her hair brushed, this time she had no intention of falling asleep. She planned to make him hers tonight.

Richard worked out all the tangles, then put the brush on the mantle, replacing the soft bristles with his fingers, sliding them from the soft scalp to the tips. Massaging her head and working any stress she might be feeling out of her nape of her neck. The feel of her hair running through his fingers was like touching the softest, silkiest material, slipping through his fingers and dropping back to her body. Raven curls against pale skin, he bowed his head down and kissed the part of her hair on the top of her head, flicking his tongue along the line.

Kahlan leaned into his touch, sighing as his fingers made love to her hair. She had an overwhelming need to touch him back; getting out of her chair she turned around, finding him shirtless. Apparently he had the same idea as she did, making her way around the chair she put a hand behind his head and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss began intensely; there was no preamble, just open mouths devouring each other, tongues meeting hotly, sliding over the other and stroking lips and teeth.

He pulled at her shimmering gown and moved it up, he wanted her naked, and he needed that now. They pulled away and she let him remove her clothes, exposing the delicate skin underneath; she was nude and beautiful. He unbuckled his belt and her hands reached out to stop him. He watched as she worked at removing his pants, pulling the laces out slowly, her fingers brushing over his erection. Even through his pants the contact was causing him to pant.

Slowly pulling the flaps apart, then reaching in to touch Richard's manhood, Kahlan was surprised at the feel. It was smoother than she was expecting and the hardness felt wonderful in her hand. Running her fingers delicately over it, exploring all of it. Hearing him suck in huge gulps of air, she looked up into his face and smiled wickedly. She was having fun. Deciding that she needed to see everything, she freed her hand and went to his hips, tugging his pants down. He had discarded his boots before coming to bed, so his pants slipped off easily.

They stood and looked at each other, taking in the curves and planes of their bodies. Thinking of all the times they'd wanted to just be close to each other, about how much they needed to learn about one another, even though it felt like they knew so much already. Bringing each other pleasure was a new facet of the relationship, one they were excited to explore. Loving with their hearts and minds was simple, now they could explore touching, pleasing and a physical relationship that was deeper then either of them alone.

Kahlan held out her left hand, and Richard reached out to clasp it and draw her to him. Stopping her a few inches from him, he reached up and touched his pointer finger to her nipple, watching the soft piece of flesh pucker and harden. He started to tease the tip, just passing the finger back and forth over the end. Switching to the other breast, he repeated his actions, until the second side was just as hard. Richard then slid the finger downwards, following the shape of her to the underside where her breast met her body. Looking at her face he saw her mouth was open and she was breathing heavier through it.

Studying her reaction, he caressed her with that same finger, moving it back up towards her nipple, then diverting before he reached it, and circled around it instead. He watched her head tip back and her eyes close. Bending down, he placed his mouth over the point, sucking on it. Her hands flew to his hair and held him there. He laved her with his tongue and lightly scraped his teeth over her.

Richard removed his mouth and blew warm air over the nipple, loving when it tightened. Moving to the other one he tickled the tip with his tongue, not letting her force his head to take the nipple in her mouth. Just teasing the point, then blowing a short blast of air on it. Circling the nipple with his tongue, placing a delicate kiss on the end. The pressure on his head was begging him to place suction on the point. He couldn't deny Kahlan anything for long, so he finally took her into his mouth and sucked. The moan that escaped her lips was worth the wait, feeding on her breast and nipping at the end, using his teeth to pull it lightly then letting it go to fall back to her body. He thought that he could be satisfied just using his mouth on her breasts.

Kissing his way up her breast he was taking a trek to her mouth, taking the scenic route. Visiting her shoulder and dipping his tongue into the clavicle, he slid it along to her neck. Placing small kisses along the column of her throat, up to her chin, Finally arriving at her mouth, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Hers peaked out to meet his. Opening his mouth he let her take over control of the kiss.

Now that he was back up at her height and his mouth wasn't making her mindless playing on her breasts, Kahlan could focus her attention on exploring him. Her hand made way down his back, feeling the hard planes of sinew, bone and muscle, the skin covering it was soft and smooth. Using her fingernails she lightly raked them between his shoulder blades. The other hand was at his side, dancing over his ribcage and down to his hips. Following the muscle line, pointing her towards his curls and erect cock. Skipping it for now, she went to cup his sac. Rolling him in her palm, learning the feel of him. Holding him she rubbed her thumb over him, putting pressure between the two sides, then sliding it downwards. The hand on his back made the journey down to join the one on his sex. This one enclosed on his cock, just holding it, enjoying the fell of him in her hands. She slid her hand up to the head, moving her palm over the tip. Feeling the moisture that had leaked out slide around.

Kahlan's concentration on kissing was waning as she was thinking about how she could use her hands to give him pleasure. So she pulled back to watch her hands moving on his erection.

Richard kept a grip on her shoulders, needing to hold himself up while he let Kahlan play with his manhood. Watching her fingers on him, making him even harder. This curious virgin would be the death of him.

Feeling the flesh in her hands swell slightly, she smiled up at him. Impressed with her own prowess, despite never handling one before. She took one finger, feeling around the head, grazing over the tip and the opening. When more fluid appeared she spread it around in a spiral, working her way to the ridge. Reaching the edge, she slipped her finger to the underside, caressing him all the way around. When she hit the vein it jerked away from her, springing towards his belly.

"I can't take much more," Richard choked out. "You can play with him as long as you want, next time." He pulled her into him, connecting their skin for the first time. Her breasts flattening on his pecks and her soft belly resting on his hard cock, their curls mingling together. Feeling her against him was ecstasy, he brushed his lips over hers, hugging her to him more tightly. Roving around her back with his hands, over her butt, her hips and back up to her neck. Trying not to leave a place untouched by him, leaving a phantom print on her skin, marking her as his. No one else would get the privilege to touch the Mother Confessor as he was now. It sparked pride in his heart and made his erection jump again, his possessiveness heightening his need for her.

She started walking, backing him up to the bed. Keeping their mouths connected in the hot kisses. She was so ready for him now, all the teasing had made her very wet, she could feel the juices making her thighs slick.

When his knees hit the bed he sat down, his face directly in front of her sex. He could smell the musky scent of her arousal, see the glistening of her curls from the moisture that was leaking out of her. He had to taste her. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss at the top of her slit, inhaling the smell. Her hands flew to his head, forcing him closer. He stuck his tongue out, slipping it into her folds, finding a very hard piece of flesh. He teased at it with the tip of his tongue, then delved in deeper. She tipped her hips forward to give him more access. Liking the idea, he pulled on her knee, having her put a foot on the bed. This widened her and gave him more room to work.

Stretching his tongue out he lapped at her, from her opening to her clit. Working the folds, massaging her lips. Drinking her essence, enjoying her like a meal prepared by a master chef. On his next trip to her nub, he stopped to tease it with his tongue and lips, circling it and then enclosing it and sucking, using only gentle pressure.

The feelings that he was causing in her she had never been able to bring to herself. Tingles of sheer pleasure were running up her spine, sending sparks into her brain. She was sure that she would explode at any moment, then he would change tactics, backing her off the ledge right before her orgasm could take hold. Her head was thrown back, reveling in his touch, her moans were constantly being released from her throat. Then he was gone. She looked down and saw him scooting up to the head of the bed. Sitting himself against the headboard. He was crooking a finger at her, beckoning her to join him. She wasted no time and crawled up onto him. Straddling his lap, she set her butt down on the tops of his thighs.

"I'm going to let you be on top." At her worried look he continued, "That way you can control the pace, for your first time." Her nod told him she agreed.

Kahlan sat up on her knees, scooting forward, he had his erection ready, and he lined himself up with her opening. Putting pressure on her hips, she lowered herself until the head of his cock was inside of her. Sucking in air at the feeling of the connection.

"Okay, my love, you're in control, lower yourself when you feel comfortable." He pulled her head over to kiss her lips. The feel of her around him, even if it was just a portion, was amazing. Her bodily fluid was dripping down on him and the part of him inside her was wet and hot. She moved a little, taking more of him in. He didn't know if he would survive her first time.

Sliding herself down on him slowly, the feeling of being filled was wonderful, she could never simulate this for herself, not that she could come close without him there to touch her and look into her eyes with the love they felt. She broke their kissing to watch as he disappeared into her body, easing her way down, it was a tight feeling but not painful, all the riding she did probably took her physical sign of chastity, she was glad for that now. Her body finally merged with his completely. Looking up at him she smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Don't move yet," Richard breathed out. "I need to rein myself in. Before you start, being inside you is better then I could have imagined." He pulled her back in for another deep kiss, connecting their mouths in the same way as their lower bodies. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted up, signaling her that she could start moving now.

Not wasting a minute, she pulled herself up a little and then sat back down, testing the feel of him moving inside her sheath. Muscles were loosening a bit and the ease of movement was making her slide up further every time. Soon she had developed a rhythm that sent her insides melting with pleasure. She could squeeze her muscles on him and she noticed that he would buck up into her when she did that. A hand was on her sex now, reaching in for her clit to press on it. She had to throw her head back now. Beginning to ride him with resolve, she slammed herself down on him at the bottom of each stroke and then flew back up, her clit being circled by his thumb exactly to the same rhythm. "I think I'm going to come Richard."

"Then let go Kahlan, just let it take you over, I'll be right behind you." He felt her muscles clamp down on him and he pressed her clit hard. Her scream, he was sure, woke the whole house, but he was beyond caring. He held her hips and jerked up twice then let go. Sending his seed deep within her body. Internal muscles milking him for all he had. The second spurt was just as powerful for him, and the third only waned slightly. He'd never had such an intense climax.

She leaned over onto him, both of them breathing erratically, coming down from the highest of highs. Kahlan placed light kisses on his neck. "I think everyone will know that I'm not pure anymore."

"I think they know all the way back in Aydindril. Sarah is not going to be very happy with me." He felt her chuckles against his chest. He couldn't wait to marry her, tell the world that the Mother Confessor was his. Right now Kahlan Amnell was his and he was the happiest man alive.

Outside, it was beginning to snow; the little flakes dancing down from the sky and shrouding the earth in a soft white blanket.

The new season had arrived, bringing with it a most welcoming change for the two lovers peacefully curled up under warm sheets.

The End.


End file.
